Handcuffed To The Worst Person Possible!
by KahoriSaeko
Summary: Getting sick of Izaya and Shizuo fighting all the time, Shinra decides to play a little "Game" on the two, by handcuffing them together and forcing them to look for keys all around the city of Ikebukuro. Hmm? How will this little story about two arch enemies turn out? Read and find out ! Shizaya. Yaoi. All that good stuff. Rate M for things that are going to happen later later on.
1. Let the Game Begin

**Chapter One:**** Let The Game Begin **

"I'm sick and tired of this." Shinra ranted on, pacing back and forth. "Aren't you?" He stopped only for a moment to glance at the headless rider sitting on the couch, watching some show on the television. She only shrugged her shoulders and flipped the channel.

Shinra began pacing again. "Hm...AH HA!" He shouted toward the sky, lifting one finger, startling the headless women. She pulled her PDA out and directed it toward Shinra, [What?]

"I've got it Celty! It's the perfect idea." The underground doctor announced, laughing evilly. Celty waited to hear this 'Perfect Idea' as the doctor grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.  
"Celty, you text Shizuo and tell him to come here at 4:30!" Shinra waved his hand at the courier, as the person on the other line picked up. "Hey Izaya!"

Celty didn't get a chance to ask why, so she just switched the television off and sent Shizuo the text message.

_-Come by Shinra's place at 4:30._

A few minutes went by and her phone beeped, receiving a text.

_-Why? _

She quickly responded.

_-Just do it. _

_-Fine. _

She didn't respond to the last text and turned her 'head' to the clock hanging in the kitchen. 2:40 p.m.

"Well Celty, it looks like my plan is now in action!" Shinra rubbed his hands together, smirking.

[Are you going to tell me about this so-called-plan?] She shoved her PDA in his face.

"Why of course my dear!" He shouted. She listened carefully as the underground doctor, told her his brilliant plan.

"IZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAA!" The battle cry was sounded off and that's when the people of Ikebukuro knew it was time to flea the area.

The crimson eyed man stood smirking at the blonde, holding a ripped out street sign in his hand. Oh how he loved to piss the Monster of Ikebukuro off. "I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!" The blonde monster shouted, running at the informant.

"But Shizu-chan if I stayed out of Ikebukuro how would we have any fun together?" Izaya's evil grin grew wider as he dodged the blonde, and sprinted into a random direction. They did their daily routine of Cat-and-Mouse, while people all around watched them run about. Izaya stopped and turned around, flashing one of his signature Cheshire smiles at the tired out debt collector, that was bent over huffing and puffing. He was about to say something when his phone started ringing. He blinked for a moment, then pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?" He said as he glanced at Shizuo, who was still trying to regain his breath.

"_Hey Izaya!"_ The shrilled voice on the other end shouted.

"Yes Shinra?" He leaned against the cold concrete of the small alley way, him and Shizuo stood in.

"_Would you please stop by my place around...4:00?" _

"I have a client at that time, sorry."

"_Please!" _

Izaya sighed. "Okay fine. I'll just have to get back to them later." He ended the call and looked at the time. 2:40 p.m. He still had a little more time to play with Shizu-chan.

Shizuo was still trying to catch his breath, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, just as Izaya made a bolt for it. "HEY! Ugh.." He growled looking at the text he got. It was from Celty.

_-Come by Shinra's place at 4:30._

He frowned.

_-Why? _

She quickly responded with:

_-Just do it._

-_Fine._ He looked down at the time before closing his phone. 2:42. He sighed, stuffing it back into his pocket and looking around. He let the Flea go. UGH. He threw the street sign down and made his way out of the alley. "Now where did that parasite go...?" Shizuo mumbled to himself, walking off in a random direction.

It was 4:20 when Shizuo started making his way to Shinra's apartment. He put a cigarette in his mouth, and finished it off before he reached Shinra's door. He sighed and knocked, while taking his purple shades off. The door was quickly opened, by Celty who kindly let him in. "So why am I here?" The blonde asked the headless women. She led him to the living room, where he saw Shinra...talking to...Shizuo's eye twitched with sudden irritation. "Celty...will you please tell...WHY THE FUCK THIS FLEA IS HERE?" Celty backed away into the kitchen putting as much space between her and the debt collector. Izaya, startled looked at Shizuo, but then let a smirk touch his lips. Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the collar, pulling him up to his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, before I do it for you!" He growled.

"Aw...Shizu-chan why so mean? Nii~?" Izaya stared into his eyes.

Shizuo tightened his grip on Izaya's shirt when they heard a click. Shizuo and Izaya both looked down at their wrist to see black handcuffs, binding them together. It took Shizuo a minute to realize what the hell was going on, even Izaya looked confused. Shizuo blinked, and looked at Shinra, who was smiling a very creepy smile. "HAHAHAH! I can't believe it actually worked!" He shouted to the sky.

"What the fuck are you talking about Shinra?" Shizuo dropped Izaya on his ass, turning to the underground doctor.

"You two are now bound together..." Shinra narrowed his eyes at Shizuo "Forever...Just kidding." Shizuo stared at the handcuffs that linked him and the informant together. The chain linking them together was longer than normal handcuffs; and the cuffs fit them perfectly.

"We'll see about that!" The blonde snarled gripping the cold black metal links in his hands and pulling on them .

"You are wasting your time. Celty here, personally made those handcuffs! Nothing can break them, not even you!" Shinra snickered, pointing his index finger at Shizuo.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Once I get out of this!" Shizuo screamed, grabbing the doctor by the collar.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. I wouldn't do that!"

"Why not?" The debt collector shook the doctor.

"Because you haven't let me explain the details of the game."

"Game?" Izaya butted in, grinning.

"Yes. A game." The doctor snickered again.

Shizuo dropped Shinra on the ground. "Go on..." He sneered.

"The objective of the game is Find The Key That Unlocks Each of Your Cuffs."

"Sounds easy." The blonde crossed his arms.

"But that's where your wrong." Shinra smirked.

They waited for him to continue.

"There are keys hidden all over Ikebukuro, but out of those keys only two will work on your cuffs."

Shizuo glared at the doctor. Oh how he wanted to murder this man.

"Now for the rules." Shinra sat himself in a kitchen chair.

Shizuo let out a sigh of frustration.

"Rule #1: No killing each other.

Rule #2: No asking for hints.

Rule #3: No killing me." Shinra tapped his chin. "I think that's about it."

"Um...I may ignore the first rule and maybe the third rule." Shizuo mumbled.

"So...we have to obtain two keys, each one unlocks our cuffs, there are also fraud keys that will throw us off, and to top it off we have to obey three rules." The informant shrugged. "I accept your game Shinra. Shizu-chan does too."

"What? What makes you think your little parasite ass can decide for me?" The blonde growled. The raven turned his head toward Shizuo, smirking.

"It's not like you have a choice anyways Shizu-chan." He held his cuffed hand up.

"Stop fucking calling me that girly ass name!" He clenched his fist.

"Since you both accept, I shall announce that the game officially begins." Shinra grabbed the two by the links of the chain and dragged them out of his apartment. "Good luck to you both!" He grinned, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Well this is just fucking perfect..." The debt collector grumbled.

"No use in staring at a door." Izaya started down the hallway. Shizuo slowly followed behind the Flea.

Once out of the apartment complex, Shizuo snatched a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"Ugh...Do you have to smoke...It smells disgusting." Izaya scowled, waving a hand in front of his nose.

"Yes. I do." Shizuo stated, blowing smoke in the informants face.

"Sick. Just cause you want to die from lung cancer, doesn't mean I want to go with you." The raven moved a few inches away from the blonde, frowning.

"So where should we start looking first?" The debt collector wanted to get this over with quickly, so he could get away from this vermin. The raven shrugged without saying something for once.

"We should start by getting a map of Ikebukuro." Izaya turned to the blonde.

"Why would we need a map?"

The raven glared at the blonde. "You're so stupid Shizu-chan...If we have a map, we can mark off the places where we have already been, so were not looking in the same place twice."

The blonde inhaled his cigarette and thought it over.

"Really...it's not that hard to understand." Izaya sighed, crossing his arms. The chain rattled in response.

Izaya started walking, only to be tugged back by the monster. "Ug-hey!" The raven snapped.

"I know where we can get a map!" Shizuo dragged Izaya down the street, to a small convenient store. Once inside Shizuo snatched a map off a rack that held newspapers.

They (more like Izaya) paid for it and walked into Ikebukuro.


	2. Awkward Sleepover?

**Hello! KahoriSaeko here! Thank you for reading chapter one of my story! (: Here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it and please review! Cause I would love to know if people like or dislike my story! **

**I don't really like this chapter...I don't know why...but I had a hard time writing it and getting Izaya's character right. So I'm sorry if he is a little OOC. Same with Shizu-chan :D**

**There is not any yaoi in this chapter, but I promise you that there will be some in the later chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara...If I did...it would be a yaoi. :3**

**Now I'll let you read! **

**Chapter Two: Awkward Sleepover?**

"Ugh...Shizu-chan...Lets stop looking for today, it's getting dark and I think it might start raining." Izaya groaned slowly trailing behind Shizuo.

"We've only searched four areas though." Shizuo tugged on the chain, making Izaya walk faster. The informant sighed. He was tired and a bit grouchy from all the walking they have done and to be honest this blonde idiot was giving him a painful headache.

Soft thunder boomed in the distant and before they knew it, it was pouring. They made a dash for a stores overhang, but still got soaking wet from head to toe. "This is just great." Shizuo glared at the rain. Silence quickly ate the space between the two. They watched as some brave people of Ikebukuro made dashes out into the beating rain.

Thunder cracked again in the sky, rattling the store behind them. "They never said anything about rain today." Izaya finally broke the awkward silence. Shizuo just kept staring out at the streets. "If I knew it was going to rain today I wouldn't have come to Ikebukuro." The informant kept talking. "Did you know it was going to rain?...Probably not since your so stupid." He gave a small chuckle.

"Would you just shut up." The blonde snapped.

"You're so mean Shizu-chan."

Shizuo cursed under his breath, just as lightning split the sky in two.

"It doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon, so we will just have to make a dash to my apartment." Shizuo pointed in the direction of his apartment complex.

"Ooh..what's this? Shizu-chan is inviting me to his house?" The informant smirked at the blonde.

"Oh shut it.." Shizuo muttered, getting the urge to drop something on the flea's head.

….

Making it to the apartment complex, Shizuo led the way up to his door, where they stopped momentarily, while the blonde searched in his pocket for his keys.

Unlocking the door, Shizuo mumbled. "Take your shoes off right here."

Izaya did as he was told and slipped off his shoes. The apartment was surprisingly warm and felt good on the informant's wet face.

He peeled off his now ruined fur-lined jacket, until he got to his hand that was cuffed. Now how was he suppose to get this off?

He frowned for a moment, as he saw Shizuo peeling off his black bartender vest, when he got to the same problem as Izaya. They both looked at each other then back down at their clothes. Izaya guessed Shizuo was probably thinking the same thing he was.

"Okay...um...Slide your vest over the cuffs to me." Izaya said.

The blonde nodded sliding it to the informant. Izaya tried many ways to get it off, only to fail, and get tangled up in his jacket and the vest. Shizuo watched as the raven struggled with this task, he couldn't help but smile to himself. _And he calls me the idiot... _Shizuo thought sighing.

"Finally!" Shizuo looked at Izaya. He had some how managed to slip the arm hole of the vest over his head and slide it down his body, on to the ground.

"Now you must do that with my jacket." Izaya pointed at the jacket hanging off his wrist, with the cuff.

"Um...There is no way in hell I am going to be able to fit that over my head." The blonde frowned.

The two glared at each other for a minute, until Shizuo grabbed the arm of the jacket, sliding it towards him. He then attempted to put it over his head, when he heard a ripping noise. He quickly slid the jacket sleeve off his head and saw he had ripped the sleeve straight to where it began. Izaya's mouth dropped open. The blonde covered his mouth to stop the laughter that was crawling up his throat.

"What the fuck? You totally ripped my jacket!" The informant snatched the jacket from the blonde. "I can't believe you!"

"Hey I told you it wouldn't fit over my head." Shizuo shrugged still trying to contain his laughter.

Izaya glared at Shizuo, and before he knew it Izaya tackled him. They rolled hitting Shizuo's couch.

Izaya already had his handy-dandy switchblade out and was about to slice the blonde, when Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist, preventing him from cutting his neck. Shizuo could easily break Izaya's wrist, but instead he shoved Izaya off of him. Forgetting that they were handcuffed together, Shizuo also went flying. Izaya's back hit the wall, just as Shizuo hit into him. Izaya lost his switchblade in the middle of the chaos that was going on and instead kicked the blonde sending him flying. The handcuff's pulled Izaya along with him and the two landed on the wood floor, with the informant on top of the blonde.

Before Izaya lashed out again, Shizuo flipped him over to where he was sitting on the raven's stomach and pinned his arms to the floor. The raven struggled to get out of the blonde's grip. He kicked his feet, but Shizuo just held him down harder.

"Let go of me you monster!" Izaya grit his teeth together. He thrashed around more, trying to get out of Shizuo's hold. "You are heavy! Get. Off. ME!" Izaya shouted, like a child having a tantrum.

"I know I'm never going to get a chance like this again...so maybe I should kill you now and get it over with." Shizuo smirked. Izaya stopped thrashing, and narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "But...then again...I'll have Shinra on my ass, for who knows how long." He sighed, blinking at Izaya, who had finally calmed down.

Shizuo loosened his grip on Izaya and then carefully released him from it. Izaya glared at Shizuo, waiting for him to get off of his stomach. The blonde stood up stepping away from the raven. Izaya got up, realizing he was still soaking wet. His clothes stuck to him in all places and honestly, it felt awkward for him.

"M-may I borrow...a pair of clothes?" Izaya asked, not looking into the blondes eyes.

_Why is he stuttering? I've never heard him stutter..._Shizuo raised an eyebrow, and slowly nodded his head. Shizuo took him down a small hallway and into his bedroom. He flicked on the lights and began rummaging through his drawers. He found some clothes that didn't really fit him anymore and handed them to Izaya. He also found some for himself to wear.

Izaya grabbed them, and followed Shizuo as he walked into the bathroom. "I need to take a shower." The blonde turned on the water to the shower. "Turn around." Shizuo demanded.

"Why?" Izaya snapped back.

"Just do it, before I hurt you." The blonde growled. Izaya shrugged turning around.

"Are you afraid you think your too small?" Izaya smirked to himself.

"W-What the hell are you saying? I'm definitely not small!" Shizuo shouted, managing to hurry and get his clothes off and step into the shower. "Don't you dare turn around! Got it!" Shizuo yelled closing the glass door to the shower.

Once Shizuo was in the shower, Izaya, still turned around, leaned up against the shower. Neither of them spoke. The only sound was the running of the water. Izaya yawned, grabbing the clothes the blonde gave him. He some how got his clothes off, without trouble and quickly changed. The clothes were slightly too big on him. The shirt barely hung off his shoulders and the sweat pants bagged showing some of his (Shizuo's) boxers. He kept having to pull at the top of the shirt to make it stay up.

Shizuo shut the water off and cracked the glass door open. "Hand me a towel." He held his hand out. "And cover your eyes."

Izaya grabbed a near by towel that was hanging on a towel rack. He covered his eyes, until he felt Shizuo take the towel.

The blonde wrapped his lower body in a towel and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed his dry clothes and quickly changed into them.

"Okay...you can turn around now." Shizuo muttered, walking past the raven.

"You know Shizu-chan...you were right." Izaya smirked.

"What are you going on about now...Flea?" The debt collector growled.

"You are definitely **NOT** small, at all."

It took Shizuo a second to realize what this psycho path was talking about. He stopped walking, making Izaya bump into him. Shizuo whirled around grabbing the informant by the neck and slamming him against the wall.

"Ah..Shizu-chan...You're so rough...I'm only speaking the truth." Izaya smiled seductively at the blonde, who was just to the point of breaking this mans neck.

Shizuo tightened his grip, then released it, stomping over to the couch and plopping down onto it. Izaya sat next to Shizuo still having his same stupid smile across his face. God did it piss Shizuo off...

"We should..."

"No." Shizuo cut him off.

Izaya frowned. "You didn't even know what I was gonna say."

"I don't need to." The blonde crossed his arms, glancing at the clock on the wall. 10:23 p.m.

Man was he tired. He didn't think he could take being handcuffed to this parasite for another day. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. Seeing Shizuo yawn, Izaya did too.

"I'm going to bed." The blonde mumbled getting up and pulling Izaya with him.

Izaya fell back onto the nice, comfy, warm bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Shizuo grabbed his legs, pulling him onto the floor next to the bed.

"I am not sleeping on the floor!" The informant glared at the blonde.

"And...I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you."

Shizuo got into the bed and turned to where he was facing the window. Rain still wet the earth outside as the blonde began to get comfortable.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt a certain someone crawling up onto the bed. He pretended he was asleep, feeling Izaya carefully place his hands over him. Then he felt Izaya's legs go across him and onto the other side of the bed.

"I thought I said sleep on the ground." Shizuo's deep voice, startled the raven.

"No. It's too uncomfortable." Izaya grumbled. Frankly Shizuo was too tired to argue with the Flea, so he let this one slide. He let out a big sigh, as the Flea got comfortable under the covers. He closed his eyes once more to try and let sleep over come him.

Izaya felt warm, even though his hair was still damp from the rain. He closed his eyes trying to get comfortable, which was very difficult because Shizuo was taking up most of the bed.

He scooted closer to Shizuo to prevent from falling off the bed. Shizuo had his back facing Izaya, so he couldn't tell if he was still awake or not.

While in the midst of falling asleep, he smelt something sweet in the air. Almost like...strawberries? And Kiwi? It took the informant a moment to realize that what he was smelling was Shizuo.

He scooted a little closer to the blonde, smelling the sweet scent even more. He smiled and found himself drifting off into a dream.

**Wow this chapter was kind of difficult to write! But I hope you enjoyed it. There isn't much yaoi YET! But there will be some in the later chapters! Please review! I would love it if you did~ Like I said up at the top! Now I'm off to write Chapter 3 Woohoo~ **

**KahoriSaeko~3**


	3. Only Two Keys!

**Hi readers! **

**Sorry it took me a little while to update...I've been kind of busy! Anyways! There isn't much to this chapter but I want to take the time to tell my readers that, in this story I'm going to take it slow. **

**Like it's not going to be SEX SEX SEX in the very beginning...even though I know you guys like that or at least I think you do... hehe ;D I'm going to make it where they slowly start to realize their love for each other...then we will get to the sexxxxxxx...*winks* **

**I hope I don't lose readers because of this...but if I do.. oh well! Oh and thank you everyone who reviewed! It gave me a bunch of encouragement to write! (: I love you guys for that! **

**Anyways enough of me blabbing...enjoy this chapter! Please review if liked! :D **

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own DRR... -_-**

**Chapter Three: Only Two Keys?**

Shizuo's eye twitched. What was that smell? He slowly cracked one eye open, wrinkling his nose. That smell...it stinks...of a flea...

He let out a yawn and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move in the bed. He ripped the covers off, to see a certain informant curled up in a ball next to him, with his head on his lap.

"Mhmm...It's cold..." Izaya moaned, pulling the covers back over his head, and snuggling closer to Shizuo.

"What the hell are you doing? Get the fuck off me Flea!" Shizuo burst out yelling, shoving Izaya away from him.

"Oww..Shizu-chan..." He complained, sitting up. "Why are you so loud...?"

Shizuo glared at the raven, as he stretched his arms. His pale skin showing slightly, as his oversized T-shirt drooped down on one side and his coal colored hair fell messily into his crimson colored eyes. He almost...looked...cute. The blonde's face softened, feeling heat crawl up to his cheeks. Wait what the hell was he thinking? No. Just no. That is wrong. Why was he even thinking that?

"What?" His thoughts were broken by Izaya.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at me for the past few minutes now..." The informant raised an eyebrow.

"I-I was?" Shizuo turned away, getting off the bed.

Izaya was dragged forward as the blonde walked into the bathroom. The informant picked himself off the bathroom floor, standing next to his handcuffed 'buddy.'

Shizuo, did his daily morning routine, while being watched by the raven. "Why are you just watching me? It's creepy..." Shizuo finally spoke, slipping on his now clean and dried bartender shirt. "And go get ready...We need to search as many area's as possible!"

Izaya shrugged, ignoring the blonde's earlier question, and grabbed his now dried clothes off the ground.

The raven got his(Shizuo's) T-shirt off, revealing his skinny body. The debt collector turned around, his mouth dropping slightly. The Flea was really thin, but not to the point where it looked unhealthy, his still messy hair matched together perfectly with his pale skin and his eyes...oh god.

"You like what you see? Ne~?" Izaya chuckled, slipping on his black V-neck shirt.

"Huh...? What?" Shizuo shook his head, feeling his face darken to a shade of red. What the fuck was wrong with him?

On their way out of the apartment, Izaya grabbed his signature fur-lined jacket, and slipped it on, remembering what the monster had done to it. He mumbled something under his breath and threw the jacket back on the ground. "You owe me a new jacket." He growled at the blonde.

"I don't owe you anything." He snapped back, pulling Izaya out the door and locking it.

They made their way into Ikebukuro, getting a lot of stares on the way.

The people of Ikebukuro thought this was odd. Why were these two together? Aren't they enemies? Some even had to look twice, to make sure what they were seeing was true.

"I hate this..." Shizuo grumbled, feeling his mood decrease.

"Hate what?" Izaya asked stupidly, glancing at the blonde.

"You. These people and their stares." He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

The informant didn't answer back. They walked for awhile, when Shizuo stopped, glancing around.

"We should start looking here."

Izaya nodded. "You search over there and I'll search here." The blonde pointed.

Once they started searching the two men didn't stop. "Hey Shizu-chan! I found a key!" The informant shouted sitting up on his knees, holding a silver key in his hand. He put the key into his cuff, trying to turn it.

"Well it's not my key." Izaya handed it to Shizuo.

The blonde tried it on his cuff. They heard a cracking noise and saw the key break in half.

"All of this searching and we have only found one key!" Shizuo threw the now broken key on the ground. Izaya sighed, standing up, when his stomach suddenly let out a growl. He grabbed his stomach, blushing in embarrassment. Shizuo blinked at the informant's red face.

"Can we grab something to eat?" Izaya asked, not looking at the blonde.

"I guess, but you're paying." Shizuo smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go to...Russia Sushi!" Izaya exclaimed.

"No." Shizuo mutter. Izaya frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not in the mood for sushi." And with that said Izaya found himself, being pulled(dragged) to a small ramen stand.

He seated himself next to Shizuo, on a wooden stool. The man behind the counter handed the two menu's. Izaya snatched the menu, opening it up.

He went down the list of food they had and it was pretty much only ramen, with different meat and other things in it. None of this sounded good. He glared at the menu. "So do you know what you want?" Shizuo's voice startled him.

"No...I don't even know what half this stuff is. Like what the hell is Nong Shim Noodles? Is that even Japanese?" The informant pointed at the menu.

"Actually...I think that is Korean."

"So what can I get for you gentlemen?" The man behind the counter asked.

"I'll have the Lo Mein Noodles." Shizuo handed the man his menu.

"And you sir?" He looked at Izaya.

"Er...Um...I'll just have what he's having." The raven said quickly, handing the menu back.

"Coming right up!" The man smiled turning away from them.

Izaya rested his elbow on the counter and his head on his hand. He'd never been with Shizuo for this long before.

Shizuo glanced over at Izaya. "Would you wipe that look off your face!" The blonde snapped, making Izaya look at him.

"What are you talking about, brute."

"That look. It's annoying the shit out of me."

Izaya stared at him for a moment before smiling his Cheshire smile. "If you don't like it simply look away."

The blonde clenched his teeth. Him and his smart ass comments.

"Here you go!" The man set their bowls of noodles in front of them.

"Oh, thank you." Shizuo muttered. He reached for some chopsticks, when Izaya and his hands touched. They looked at each other simultaneously. Izaya felt his heart beat faster and grabbed his chopsticks, quickly stuffing his face with the noodles.

Shizuo blinked at him, grabbing himself some chopsticks and eating.

When they both finished, Izaya paid and the two began walking. "We should do some more searching, since it's only 3:00." Shizuo stated, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Izaya nodded, pulling the map out of his pocket.

"Lets look in the park." Izaya said.

"Wait" Shizuo stopped.

"What?"

"You have something on your face."

"Huh.." The raven began wiping at his face, then looked up at the blonde.

"Nope it's still there." He smiled.

"Well don't just stand there! Help me!"

"Here..." Shizuo wiped Izaya's cheek with his thumb. "There."

"T-thanks..." Izaya blushed lightly, as Shizuo started walking.

…...

"Motherfucker! This is so difficult!" Shizuo growled, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Shizu-chan did you find anything?"

"What do you think?" He took in a drag of the cigarette.

The informant sighed. "Man...I'm exhausted."

Shizuo ignored Izaya and finished off his cigarette. He went to go put it in one of the near by public ash trays when he notice something shiny poking out of the ash tray. He stepped closer, putting his cigarette in it, and pulled the shiny thing out. He stared at the silver key in his hand and smirked. He quickly tried to unlock his cuff. He sighed down at the ground. It wasn't his key.

He turned around, walking back to the informant, who was now sitting down on a bench, leaning his head back, with his eyes closed. "Hey." Shizuo smacked Izaya on top of the head.

"Oww...Shizu-chan..." Izaya whine lifting his head and staring at the blonde. "What?"

"Here." He threw the key at the raven. He caught it, staring at it for a minute and then tried it on his cuff.

Wrong key...

"Fraud key." Izaya threw it back to Shizuo. The blonde easily broke the key in half and dropped it on the ground.

"Have we seriously only found two keys?" Shizuo shook his head.

"ACHOO!" Izaya sniffled, rubbing his nose. Shizuo looked at him.

"Are you okay?...Not that I care." The blonde turned away.

"Yeah...I think." Izaya smirked. "ACHOO!"

"It's getting late...so let's just go home."

Izaya nodded, standing up, when his vision wavered and all he saw was black.

It took Shizuo a second to realize the THUD he heard on the ground was Izaya. He turned around facing the informant, who was lying face flat on the pavement. "Um...Flea?" Shizuo bent down. No response. Did he just pass out?

The blonde picked up the small raven. _I can't believe I have to do this... _He did his best to hold Izaya on his back, but the handcuffs kept getting tangled up.

He adjusted the informant comfortably on his back and began walking. "You're lucky you're not a big fat guy Flea..." The blonde muttered, as the sky slowly changed from blue to a red-orange.

When Shizuo reached his apartment, he dug around in his pockets, searching for the key, while almost dropping Izaya on the ground in the process. He got the door open and went inside.

The blonde walked all the way to his room and set Izaya on his bed. The informant's face was red and he was breathing quite heavily. Was he sick?

Shizuo stared at him for a moment, then placed his hand on his forehead. _Damn! He's burning up!_

The debt collector hurried to the bathroom, only to be pulled back by the cuffs. He got an annoyed look on his face, hurrying back over to Izaya.

He picked the Flea off the bed, bringing him with him to the bathroom.

He soaked a rag under cold water and set Izaya back on the bed, placing the rag on his head. "So even a Flea is capable of getting sick..." Shizuo smiled to himself.

He tried the best he could to change into comfy clothes and laid down on the bed next to Izaya. He stared at the ceiling for who knows how long, when his phone started going off. He quickly answered it and regretted it.

"Hey Shizuo~!" Shinra's voice called through the phone.

"And just what the hell do you want?" Shizuo's eye twitched.

"Grouchy as ever..." A pause. "So how many keys have you two love bir-I mean...How many keys have you found?"

"Two..." Shizuo muttered.

"What? I didn't hear you. How many?"

"TWO DAMMIT!"

"Two? BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA-" Click. Shizuo shut his phone and turned it off. The last thing he wanted to hear was Shinra laugh at him in his ear. He set his phone on the night stand and put his hands behind his head. _Wait...what did Shinra say? He said something like you two love bir-...What the fuck?_ Shizuo shook his head. He turned, facing Izaya and closed his eyes. He was exhausted from today. _All that searching and we only came up with two keys..._

**Thank you for reading my chapter! I know this chapter was a little boring...but I mean I'm just getting into it. So you'll have to be a little patience. Sorry if the ending kind of sucked... -_- I will try and make the next one much much better! Thumbs up **

**Again thanks! And reviews are very much welcomed! :D**


	4. Sick Thoughts

**Hey! Sorry again for making you awesome people wait for an update from me! Wow! I've just been at my dad's lately and I have also been preparing for this weekend's coming up Anime Convention! San Japan3 I am so pumped! And my fucking internet crashed and stopped working, right as I finished this chapter! Also this chapter may not be what some of you might have thought it was going to be, but I didn't want Izaya to be sick for a very long time. (: Sorry! **

**Anyway thank you so much for all of you lovely people's reviews. I was ecstatic with joy from all the nice reviews you guys have sent! I just love everyone. :D **

**I was so surprised at how many people like my story so far! It really does give me a boost(: **

**So yeah! Enjoy my Fourth Chapter! I hope you like! Reviews are very much welcomed. No matter if their positive, negative, or even just to tip me on my writing skills. :D **

**OH! I also have a poll out, so if you could go check it out, that would be great! My friend also wanted me to put my Tumblr on here for some reason...so yeah this is my Tumblr, if any of you guys have one and would like to follow me (: **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to go through this again?! I DO NOT OWN IT(: **

**Chapter Four: Sick Thoughts**

Shizuo yawned staring up at the dark ceiling in the bedroom. He was sleepy but could not sleep, because of the Flea's coughing. He had literally gotten maybe two hours of sleep until Izaya started having these coughing fits, keeping the fake blonde up.

He closed his eyes trying to let sleep come over him, when he heard Izaya start up on his coughing fits again. The blonde groaned in annoyance, sitting up. He reached over to Izaya, placing a hand on his forehead. His fever was gone. That was good. He let out a sigh of relief and yawned once more.

It was 6:58 in the morning. He had officially gotten no sleep whatsoever. He couldn't get up to do anything either, because of these blasted chains on them. UGH! He rubbed his face, laying back down. Once again he tried to sleep.

…...

Izaya's crimson eyes opened slightly, as he slowly sat up. _What happened? _He rubbed his head, stretching his arms and getting acheness in return. He yawned, looking to the side of him, Shizuo laid with a pillow over his head, and the covers up to his ears. He half smiled at this and slowly lifted the pillow, when the blonde's palm hit the informant, square in the face. It flung him backwards and he hit the ground with his head.

The raven haired man sat up holding his face in his hands. "Damn it brute! What the hell!" He burst out. Shizuo glared at him. "That...was for keeping me up all night...and passing out on me yesterday!" he stood up on the bed holding his fist out at the raven.

"Fuck...It felt like you broke my nose..." Izaya uncovered his face, and stared down at his hands, seeing blood. He touched his nose, pulling his hand back and saw more blood. "Oww.." He mumbled. He stood up, feeling a wave of dizziness hit him and staggered a little, gripping the night stand next to the bed.

"Take it easy alright...you just got over a fever." He heard Shizuo say.

He glared at the blonde. "Says the one smacking the sick in the face and giving him a nosebleed." His crimson eyes narrowed.

"Shut up." Shizuo growled back, getting off the bed. Izaya shook his head, sighing.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the collar of his shirt and began dragging him to the bathroom. "H-hey!...What are you doing!? Let go of me, you bastard!" Izaya squirmed. He threw him against the sink and locked the bathroom door behind him.

"Why do you have to be so rough...?" Izaya questioned, rubbing his bloody nose. The brute said nothing and turned on the shower.

He was about to say something but the blonde cut him off. "Look Flea...since you are stuck with me, you are going to take showers regularly. Got it?"

"W-Wha-?" Izaya felt slightly confused.

"You smell." Shizuo stated plainly, crossing his arms.

"Wha-! I do not!" The raven shouted, feeling heat crawl up his neck. Shizuo raised his eyebrow at the informant, giving him the look of-...he didn't even know. He glared daggers at the debt collector, when another wave of dizziness hit him. He touched his head, staggering again. When it went away, he looked back up at Shizuo.

"Strip, and get in the shower." Shizuo pointed behind him. Izaya mumbled something under his breath, that the monster didn't hear, and smirked. "Hurry up." Shizuo demanded.

"Ooh...so demanding Shizu-chan..." Izaya somehow got his shirt off, glancing at the blonde, who

was watching him.

"God...even when you're sick, you're still annoying as hell." The blonde rubbed his head.

"Will you be joining me in the shower? Ne?" The informant put on his Cheshire smile.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!" Shizuo shouted, grabbing Izaya by the forearm and throwing him into the shower.

"Shizu-chan...you didn't even let me get my pants off! Now their all wet!" He whined as the blonde slammed the glass door to the shower. He crossed his arms, and turned around to where his back was facing it.

He closed his eyes, hearing the noises of the Flea.

"Here." Shizuo felt something wet, heavy and warm lay across his shoulders. He opened his eyes, grabbing black jeans, that were soaking wet and threw them on the ground.

After a couple minutes, he heard Izaya go into one of his coughing fits. "You..um okay?" Shizuo questioned.

"Yeah.." Izaya cleared his throat. Once finished the raven turned the water off, opening the shower door, and tapping Shizuo on the shoulder. "Give me a towel." He demanded. Shizuo, opened his eyes, and grabbed a near by towel. He turned around covering his eyes, with his free hand and staggered over to Izaya.

The raven grabbed the towel, stepping out of the shower, when he he felt his foot slip from underneath him and he went toppling over onto Shizuo. The two crashed on the bathroom floor, with Izaya on top of Shizuo.

Shizuo opened his eyes, finding himself face to face with Izaya.

"Oww..." Izaya mumbled, opening his eyes. They both stared at each other, wide-eyed and still. Izaya felt his cheeks light up like a fire, when he realized something very important. He was butt naked. Without thinking, he slapped a hand over Shizuo's eyes. "Don't look at me!" He panicked, sitting up on the blonde, and reaching for the towel, it didn't help either that the chain was all tangled up between the two.

Shizuo felt Izaya moving around on top of him. His face was hot and he was pretty sure it was also bright red. "Um..Uuhh...I-Izaya..." Shizuo stuttered.

Izaya, scrambled off Shizuo, wrapping his lower body in a towel, as the blonde slowly sat up. Both their faces were bright, cherry, red. An awkward silence filled the space between them until Izaya said, "May I borrow some more clothes?"

Shizuo didn't say anything, just nodded slightly, getting up and walking stiffly out of the bathroom with an embarrassed informant trailing behind him.

Once Izaya was dressed, he felt acheness drape over him. He coughed a little. "We need to uh...Give you some medicine." Shizuo was still a bit dazed from what happened earlier. Izaya nodded, still feeling heat make its way to his cheeks. He followed the debt collector to the kitchen, where he began rummaging through cabinets and other things, until he found a small white bottle. He popped it open and handed Izaya two small white pills and a glass of water.

"Hurry and get that down. We can't have you sick for too long." Shizuo mumbled, not making eye contact. Izaya downed the pills and drank the whole cup of water.

Izaya walked back to the bathroom, grabbing a small towel and rubbing it on his hair, until it was semi-dry. He could feel Shizuo's eyes on him. He felt slightly uncomfortable. He shook his head.

"Well we can't search for keys today...cause you went and got your ass sick...so lets just rest...okay?" The blonde tugged on the chain, making the raven follow him.

Izaya stumbled a little, as the room seemed to spin around him. He grabbed his head, closing his eyes for a second. "The medicine should kick in a little while and you should start feeling better."

Izaya nodded as best as he could at this, as the two made their way to the living room. The blonde sat on the couch and switched on the television. Izaya gladly sat. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them feeling the dizziness fade away. He sighed, staring at the images that were moving on the television screen. He heard Shizuo chuckle a little, but didn't understand why. He kept trying to understand the show they were watching, but couldn't seem to grasp the storyline.

Shizuo kept his eyes on the television screen, paying no attention to the man next to him, who was sitting awfully close to him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the Flea scoot a few inches closer to him, to where they were almost touching. Feeling himself get slightly irritated he moved over a little, to give himself some room.

The raven coughed a bit and set his hand down on the couch cushion. He glanced down, seeing Shizuo's hand in the same position his was. He felt a blush paint his cheeks, as he slowly inched his hand toward the blonde's.

They were about to touch hands, when Shizuo moved his, scratching the back of his head. Izaya pulled his hand away, taking a glance at Shizuo. Bleached threads of hair hung in the brute's face, slightly covering his hazel colored eyes, that were watching the screen. His face was shaped in the most perfect way, making him look younger than he really was. He had to admit, this man was...No! What? What is this? What was he thinking?! Izaya caught himself staring in awe at the blonde.

What was he doing? How could he possibly think this man was in any shape or form of perfect!? No...this man is a monster in human form. Izaya quickly looked away. It must be because of his sickness that he was thinking this way. Yeah. They were nothing but Sick Thoughts. Izaya nodded mentally, when Shizuo broke his chain of thought by saying, "I'm kind of hungry."

The informant turned his head. Now that he mentioned it so was he. Shizuo got up from the couch, and walked to the kitchen. The raven followed after him. He once again rummaged through his cabinets and his fridge, until he pull out two Instant Ramen's in a cup. Was he joking?

"You can't be serious.." The informant scowled.

"What?" The blonde asked opening the two ramen cups.

"We had Ramen yesterday." He glared.

"Well...this is all I've got. So you can either eat it, or starve. Your choice." Shizuo shrugged, pouring hot water into the cups.

Izaya groaned. The blonde handed the raven one of the cups and walked past him, back to the couch. Sitting back down, they waited three minutes, until they both began eating. "Bleck...I have no clue how you eat this shit." Izaya grumbled slurping some.

"It's better than starving." Shizuo shot back at him. "Besides you're sick. You need to eat."

"I think this will make me worse."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

It wasn't until after Izaya was finished eating, when the medicine started to ware off and the dizziness came crawling back worse than ever. It was so bad that he couldn't even focus on the television screen anymore. He gripped his head, closing his eyes. He didn't like this feeling. It felt as if he was spinning out of control.

"Sh-Shizu-chan..." Izaya muttered quietly.

"Hm? What is it Flea?" The debt collector asked not looking at him.

"I'm going to rest my head."

Izaya looked at Shizuo. His eyes wandered to the blonde's torso. He looked comfortable. He rubbed his eyes and scooted closer to Shizuo. At first the blonde didn't really notice. Izaya's mind clouded over, and he just kind of let himself fall into Shizuo's lap.

It surprised the debt collector at first, leaving him blinking down at the raven. He was about to yell something at the Flea, when Izaya whispered, "Just for a little bit okay...Shizu-chan..." Shizuo didn't really know how to respond to this so he just kept quite and watched the television.

It felt good to close his eyes and rest more. Plus the blonde's lap was warm and soft. _Maybe Shizuo wasn't that bad after all...NO! He was a monster._ Izaya thought. He shoved those thoughts out of his mind and kept reminding himself that it was the sickness that was causing him to think like this. He didn't like Shizuo. No, it was the opposite of that. He hated him. And Shizuo hate him back. Thinking this Izaya felt sadness prick him in the back of his mind. _Huh...?_

**Ooohh kind of a cliff hanger! Haha(: Like I said it may have not been the whole Shizuo taking care of Izaya...type thingy...but I felt like putting more humor in it, plus I feel that the getting sick thing is kind of cliché. I hope you enjoyed my chapter/ story so far and hope you readers will tune in for the next chapter. **

**Also again sorry for the late update...it was because my internet crashed..plus I have spent this week preparing for the Anime con San Japan. My deepest apologies. -bows-**

**Review Review Review! :D Pretty please! -puppy dog eyes- **

**NOW ON TO CHAPTER FIVE! **


	5. Fraud Keys and a Drunk Monster

**Hello people! Sorry again for making you wait T-T again! I just have school coming up in a week or so and I'm freaking. Kill me now! ): **

**Here is chapter five! I hope you like! Please review! I lovee themmmm~Also I didn't want Izaya sick too long, and like I said last chapter it may have not been the whole Shizuo taking care of Izaya type thing I just think those are cliché and over used. (: Anyway enjoy~ **

**A little OOC on Shizuo and Izaya in the middle of the chapter...**

**._.**

**Chapter Five: Fraud Keys and a Drunk Monster...**

It had taken Izaya three long ass days for him to get over his little cold he had caught, and throughout those three days, Shizuo had quarreled with the stubborn flea over everything. Since Izaya was now up and feeling well again the two decided to attempt to search for the keys again.

"It's the same everyday!" Shizuo shouted sucking in a slow drag of his cigarette.

"Well maybe if you helped me look and stopped sucking on that cancer stick we could get things done!" Izaya snapped, searching under a cart full of pastries.

"I'm looking just as much as you are!" The blonde argued back.

Izaya scowled. Oh how he hated this. The stupid brute hasn't helped him look at all! The informant groaned, when they heard a horse like cry. The two turned around, seeing Celty zoom by on her bike.

"Celty!" Shizuo called, holding out his hand to her. She came to a stop, getting off the bike and walking over to them.

[Hey. How's the search?] Her PDA showed up out of nowhere. The two glanced at each other and then turned their heads away from one another. [Not so good I guess.]

"Can't you just fucking undo these! You made them!" Shizuo crossed his arms, glaring at the rider.

She stood there for a second as if thinking. [No.]

"Fuckkkk...come on Celty! I don't think I can obey Shinra's rules anymore!" He shouted at the headless women. Izaya glared at the blonde. Her helmet shook back and forth as if saying no. The debt collector pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

"You don't think it's just as bad for me?! Staying around your stupid ass all day makes me feel like I am losing brain cells!" Izaya growled, now crossing his arms and turning away from the brute.

"What did you say?!" The blonde grabbed Izaya by his black V-neck shirt, pulling him almost off the ground. The two exchanged death glares, while Celty slowly made her escape. She hurried, jumping on her bike and taking off.

The two didn't even notice she left. "Let go of me..." Izaya tried to push Shizuo away from him.

"If I wasn't handcuffed to you-"

"Yes we know...you would kill me!" Izaya sighed in annoyance. The blonde shoved the raven away from him, making him stagger a little.

Once the two finished fighting with each other, they decided to search some more.

When dusk started approaching, turning the sky into an orange color, the two stopped. "Okay we are searching past dark." Shizuo announced.

"We won't be able to see the keys." Izaya raised an eye brow at him.

"Yeah, but stores have light. Maybe there are some keys inside some stores."

Izaya nodded, thinking about it for a moment.

Before it had gotten completely dark the two had found a total of ten keys. All frauds.

"So where should we look first?" Izaya looked at Shizuo.

"Lets start in the easy stores first."

The two walked, going into every store that was still open, finding only a few fraud keys in each. They walked into yet another convince store, finding a key in one of the freezer things where they keep the drinks cold.

"Another damn fraud." Shizuo growled snapping it in half, after Izaya tried it on his. "This is getting real fucking annoying."

Izaya actually agreed with the blonde for once. They walked out of the store and started heading down the street when they came to a nightclub. Music shook the building from the outside, and people were lined up, waiting to get in.

Shizuo and Izaya both looked at each other at the same time, then back at the nightclub. They walked to the back of the line and began waiting. When they got to the front they confronted a bouncer, a big, husky looking man, wearing shades. Who the hell wears shades at night?

"It's $30 each to get in." The man grunted at them. Shizuo gave Izaya a slide long glance. Izaya shrugged his shoulders and whipped out $60, handing it to the man. He opened the door for them, saying "Enjoy your night." The two nodded at him and walked in.

The music was blaring from all around the room, it was literally deafening. "How are we going to find anything in here?" Izaya had to actually yell at the top of his lungs for Shizuo to hear him.

The blonde shrugged in response and began pushing his way across the floor of dancing people. Izaya kept bumping into every single person, getting a glare or a 'Hey watch it' in return. They finally got to a corner that wasn't filled with dancing people. "Ahh...I can breathe..." Shizuo muttered.

"Why did we come in here?" Izaya asked, or rather shouted.

"I don't know we have to look every where!" Shizuo shouted back. Izaya scratched his head, searching the floor for keys. He couldn't see anything.

Shizuo searched a near by potted plant. Nothing.

He looked over the heads of the people, trying to see any sign of a silver key. Shizuo then made his way over to the neon lit bar near the back of the club. He had to tug on the chain a couple times to get the louse to follow him.

Once at the bar, they caught two free seats, and quickly sat in them. "Damn I can't hear shit!" Shizuo shouted. The bartender behind the counter, gave him the look of 'I know'

"You didn't perhaps find any silver keys around hear have you?" Izaya asked the bartender.

The bartender leaned in toward Izaya. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"Have you found any silver keys around here at all?" Izaya repeated.

The bartender leaned back, rubbing his chin. "Actually, yes."

The two men perked up. The bartender put up a finger, and left for a moment and returned with three silver keys.

"I found these lying around, thinking maybe someone dropped them." He handed the two the keys.

"Thank you." Izaya nodded to him. He nodded back and returned to his work.

They both tried all three keys. Frauds. Izaya face palmed.

"Yo! Can I have a beer?" Shizuo motioned to the bartender. Said bartender nodded, setting an ice cold beer in front of the blonde.

He began gulping down the beer and in a minute he already downed three beers. Izaya crinkled his nose at him.

"Hey now is not the time to go and be getting drunk!" Izaya narrowed his eyes at the brute.

Shizuo just gave him another sideways glance and continued drinking. Izaya glared at him, then turned to the bartender. "May I have one too?" Said bartender handed the flea a beer.

By the time Izaya finished off one beer Shizuo already finished eight of them. He stared at the blonde and at the bottles of beer in front of him.

Shizuo sighed, the beer was starting to get to him. He blinked a couple times and looked over at Izaya. _Was that really the flea? Damn...He looks sexy...Why didn't I noticed this before?_ Shizuo mind clouded over, and he smiled at the raven.

Izaya noticed this. "What?" He looked at the blonde.

Shizuo reached his hand over to him, touching the side of his face. Izaya pulled back, startled. His eye brows furrowed.

"F-lea...why are you so **-**hiccup- sexy? -hiccup-" Shizuo smiled widely. _What the hell..? _

"Are you...drunk?" Izaya raised an eye brow.

"N-no -hiccup-" The blonde finished off another beer.

"Look I don't really care if you drink your ass to death, but you've had enough." Izaya snatched the beer from the brute.

"He-y -hiccup- give that back -hiccup- flea..." Shizuo reached for it. Izaya quickly handed the bartender the beer back, and got up from the chair. "Come on you brute.." He mumbled, pulling Shizuo with him out of the night club.

He began walking down the street, with Shizuo trailing slowly, but closely behind him. He whipped out his cell phone and called for a taxi. In a few minutes the taxi arrived and Izaya had to struggle to get the blonde into the cab. Once in he sat next to the drunken monster and silently watched out the window. He felt Shizuo lean over on to him. "Hey..flea..-hiccup- I got a secret...-hiccup-" Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear.

The crimson eyed man frowned. "Would you just shut up and sit there."He pushed Shizuo away from him, but failed, cause the ex-bartender just scooted closer.

"Wanna know my -hiccup- secret?" The blonde giggled into his ear.

"No I do not." The informant, tried pushing the blonde away again.

"I -hiccup- hate you...-hiccup-"

Izaya felt something prick him in the middle of his chest. He ignored it. "I already know that.." he replied coldly, turning away from him.

"Ah...-hiccup- whats -hiccup- wrong? Did I make the little -hiccup- informant mad?"

Izaya sighed, ignoring Shizuo. Half way to Izaya's apartment, Shizuo, grabbed the informant, holding him against him.

"Shizu-chan! Please!" Izaya growled pushing him away.

When they arrived in Shinjuku, at the raven's apartment, he paid the cab driver and had to pry Shizuo off him to walk into the apartments. No one was in the lobby part.

As they got into the elevator, Shizuo pinned Izaya to the wall. "Shizu-chan...What are you doing...? Get off!" He snapped, pushing Shizuo away from him.

"It's hard to -hiccup- control myself -hiccup-" He smiled a seductive smile at the raven.

He gave the blonde a glare and crossed his arms, as he felt heat stroke his cheeks. ~DING~

The elevator doors opened, and Izaya quickly fast walked out, opening his apartment door. Shizuo was tugged along and was soon inside the flea's apartment. Damn was it hugeeeee. The blonde blinked his eyes, as he looked around, not really focusing on anything.

"Flea-hiccup-"

"What?" Izaya hissed. He was tired of Shizuo's drunk ass, and now that he thought about it...he was beat! Sleep sounded really good to him right now.

Shizuo didn't respond, but began stripping his shirt off. Izaya looked at him."What are you doing?!"

"Taking my clothes off -hiccup-"

Izaya's cheeks lit up like fire. Shizuo's tanned torso was ripped. Izaya couldn't help but stare. The blonde smiled that same seductive smile from before and threw his shirt on to the ground. The informant's eyes widened, and he fast walked up to his bedroom, making Shizuo follow behind him. He quickly changed into some comfy clothes and did his daily night routine.

It wasn't until he looked at his king sized bed that tiredness overcame him. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and jumped a little. "Sh-Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelped as the blonde lifted the raven off the ground and throwing him onto the bed. Izaya hit the bed with a 'oof' and blinked up at the monster that towered over him. Shizuo bit his lip, crawling up onto the bed and onto Izaya. "Shi-Shizuo...What are you doing...?" Izaya felt his heart rate speed up.

The blonde said nothing and buried his face into his neck The informant felt his tongue slide up his neck. "Ahhh- Shizu-chan s-stop! You're drunk!" Izaya panicked and struggled to get away from Shizuo. The brute held the small informant still, and began sucking on certain spots on Izaya's neck, making little red spots to appear. "Ah...nng."

Izaya felt the bulge in Shizuo's pants and his eyes widened. He felt the blonde's hands traveling slowly down his body, and under his shirt. His warm hands caressed his bare stomach and slowly begin to make their way further up. "Ah...Ah.." The informant slapped Shizuo's hands away from him and he quickly hid himself under the covers of the bed. He pulled the covers up past his head and stared, wide-eyed and blushing at the nightstand next to the bed, when he felt Shizuo get under.

The blonde scooted closer to Izaya and grabbed his waist, pulling him up against him. Izaya was still. _He's just drunk. Okay Izaya. He doesn't know what he is doing. Just...close your eyes and sleep..._Izaya thoughts told him. He closed his eyes, when he felt Shizuo bite him on the neck. "Shizu-chan!" He yelped.

"He..he..." Shizuo chuckled, biting Izaya's ear. Izaya's face turned 50 shades darker (lol I just thought of that 50 shades of grey book XD)

He closed his eyes tighter.

"Come on...play with me..." Shizuo's seductive tone made Izaya's stomach flip like a pancake. The informant pushed Shizuo away with the palm of his hand.

"You're drunk." The raven hissed. He heard the monster grunt, and felt him wrap his arms around him again.

"Let me hold you then." Shizuo mumbled into Izaya's ear.

A few minutes passed and the blonde was knocked out cold. The informant let a breath out he didn't know he was holding, and laid there with his arch-enemy gripping him to where he could absolutely not move. His heart was racing and his body felt numb. What was wrong with him? He felt the blonde nuzzle closer to him, squeezing him a little, and butterflies filled his stomach.

He covered his face with his hands and laid there awake all night, blushing like a little high school girl.

**Wow! Chapter five already! And things are getting up there! But we still have a while to go! Lol! I loved how I made Shizuo when he was drunk! Well this surely makes up for the shitty chapter 4 doesn't it! -Smiles- **

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! They really give me a boost to write! And I will be on to chapter six! Oh ho ho ho~How will Shizuo react? When or if he remembers? **

**Izaya: What the hell are you doing?**

**Me: Writing...**

**Izaya: No no no...I so do not act like that!**

**Shizuo: And there is no way in hell I would ever (even if I was drunk!) touch the flea!**

**Me: -death glares- Don't make me write some dirty smut about you two... **

**Both of them: …...**

**Me: That's what I thought... -_-**


	6. Strawberry Milk

**Yay! Chapter Six! Whoo~ Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them(: Now let's read!~**

**Reminders:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the Characters. -pouts.- I wish I did. **

**Chapter Six**

Shizuo opened his hazel colored eyes, feeling a pounding headache come over him, like he had been hit in the head all night with a street sign. He winced at the pain, bringing his hand up to rub one of his temples, when he noticed Izaya sleeping awfully close to him. His eyes widened, feeling a sort of irritation itch within his body. He was about to sit up, when he felt one of his arms underneath the informant. What the hell? He felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"FLEA!" He shouted. Izaya about jumped out of his skin when he heard this. He jolted up, eyes wide and heart pounding.

"Mother Fu-Don't do that!" Izaya rubbed his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" The blonde glared at him.

Izaya gave him a confused look. Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Don't you ever cuddle next to me." The blonde massaged his temples.

"What do you mean cuddle next to you? You were the one getting all freaky last night." The raven gave him a smug look, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything last night-" The blonde pause for a moment.

Izaya turned his head and looked at him.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "What ARE you talking about...?"

Izaya smirked. "Oh nothing."

"You can't just mention it and then not tell me."

"Sure I can." The raven got up from the bed, stretching. Izaya was relieved that Shizuo didn't remember last night, but he knew sooner or later the blonde may end up remembering. "Ow my back hurts." Izaya rubbed the lower part of his back.

Shizuo struggled to remember, but couldn't. He looked up at the Flea watching him rub his lower back, when the most horrifying thought entered his mind. His eyes widened and he almost stopped breathing. He felt his face start sweating and turning red.

"Shizu-chan why is your face is red..." Izaya was staring at him.

"F-Flea...uh...we.. um..we...didn't...uh..you know...uh.."

The informant raised an eye brow at him. What was he going on about? He waited for the blonde to finish.

"Um..we didn't...have...s-sex..did we...?" Shizuo stuttered feeling the color in his face drain away. Is it hot in here? Shizuo could feel his palms get slick with sweat.

Izaya blinked at him for a moment, not saying anything.

"Holy shit...please tell me it's not true..." The blonde looked like he was about to throw up.

The informant, burst out laughing. Shizuo looked at him with a confused expression. "Oh Shizu-chan I would never stoop as low as sleeping with you" Izaya replied with his Cheshire smile. The blonde felt relief then anger.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" He shouted.

Izaya shrugged, narrowing his eyes. They stood glaring at each other for a couple minutes, when Izaya waved him off, and walked over to his closet, having to tug on the cuffs. He found his usual black v-neck shirt, black pants and slipped them on. There was silence between the two, when Shizuo noticed something on the louse's neck. He got off the bed, going over to him and grabbing him by the hair, pulling his head back to get a good look at his neck.

"Ow! What are you doing? Let go! Oww..."

Shizuo stared, seeing red spots in several places on his neck. When it all came flooding back to him. His eyes widened in horror. He shoved the informant back and away from him and covered his mouth as his face turned beat red. _Holy fuck...I did that to him...Oh god...what the hell is wrong with me?! I'm gonna be sick..._

Izaya rubbed his head, where Shizuo had pulled his hair and glared at him. _Did he remember?_ Izaya thought staring at the brute, who was wide eyed and red.

The blonde felt flustered and embarrassed from his actions. Why did he do that? He remembered thinking Izaya was sexy and attractive. He shook his head feeling hot all over. No way could he ever be turned on by this louse. Never in a lifetime. NEVER. What he didn't understand, was why did Izaya LET him do that to him? The blonde averted his eyes away from the informant, too embarrassed to look at him. At least he didn't sleep with him, but he was pretty sure he tried to.

Izaya watched as the monster stayed strangely quiet. He must have remembered. I mean it wasn't that bad...but- He shook the thought away and turned toward his closet again, and acted like nothing was wrong. "Get dressed I have to meet a client today."

Shizuo finally looked over at the raven, his eyes moving up and down his body, when he processed in his mind what Izaya had said.

"Wait what? No. You can't we still have tons of searching to do!"

"Shizu-chan, I'm an Informant Broker. I can't keep my clients at bay forever." He turned to the blonde, smirking. "It's my job." He shrugged, walking past him. Shizuo groaned, feeling annoyed to no end, and looked down at his bare torso. "Where's my shirt?" He followed the informant.

"Downstairs."

They went downstairs, where Shizuo picked up his shirt and put it on, buttoning it up. "Do try to look a little descent." Izaya smiled his smile and turned heading for the kitchen.

"Don't tell me what to do Flea..." The blonde grumbled, following like a dog.

Izaya fixed himself a cup of coffee and began sipping it, when he noticed Shizuo staring at the fridge. He raised an eye brow. "You know I've got milk." He sipped some more of his coffee.

Shizuo eyed the raven and then opened the fridge, seeing two cartons of milk. One was normal and the other was Strawberry. "Since when do you like Strawberry Milk?" He questioned, grabbing the carton and pouring it into a plastic cup.

"I don't. I wanted to try it, hated it and now sits in my fridge wasting space." Izaya explained, shrugging.

The blonde rolled his eyes and started drinking it. The informant finished off his coffee and poured himself another, when he heard his apartment door open and then close.

"Izaya!" He heard someone call. Shizuo jumped a little startled by the sudden voice.

"In here Namie~!" Izaya called smiling and pulled Shizuo with him out of the kitchen. The blonde tilted his head a little at the sight of the women. Who is she?

"Namie this is Shizu-chan." The raven introduced him, still smiling.

Namie crossed her arms and eyed Shizuo. He looked at her, nodding. _Girlfriend?_ Shizuo thought eyeing her back. _No. Izaya wouldn't have a girlfriend...he's too much of an ass._ He shook the thought away.

"Hello Shizu-chan, I'm Namie Yagiri Izaya's secretary." She held her hand out, a bored expression plastered on her face.

"No..er..My name is Shizuo Heiwajima." He shook her hand, the handcuffs rattled. She looked down at them and raised an eye brow. "Don't ask..." The blonde muttered. She sighed, and sat down on the couch, pulling some papers out of her bag she had sitting next to her. Izaya strut over to his desk and sat comfortably in his chair, setting his coffee mug down.

Shizuo stood awkwardly, then pulled a chair over, sitting close to the crimson eyed man. _Secretary huh..? I feel sorry for her. Having to deal with this asshole all day long. I know I wouldn't be able to do it. _The blonde smirked, shaking his head and finishing off his milk. He heard typing and glanced over at the informant. He was lost in thought, his eyes locked on the computer screen in front of him, his slim fingers moving swiftly across the keys. He looked serious. Shizuo had hardly ever seen Izaya serious.

He stopped typing and moved his mouse a couple times, clicking and opening up many window screens, then began typing again. Shizuo studied him, not really being able to read what he was thinking. Of course Shizuo had never been good at reading people. It just wasn't his thing.

Shizuo sat watching Izaya for a good thirty minutes, occasionally the raven would pick up his coffee and sip it, then he would go right back to typing. This went on for couple more minutes, when a knock came at the door, breaking Izaya's concentration. He typed a couple more things, closed out all the windows, then turned his monitor off. He got up stretching. The blonde did the same, and followed him to the door. When he opened it a tall man with light brown hair and green eyes stepped in.

"Hello there~" Izaya shook hands with the man, and led him to the couch, where he shooed Namie away and sat. The man sat next to him. Shizuo decided to sit too, since well you know...he couldn't really go anywhere else. He rested his fist on the side of his head and elbow on the armrest of the couch, listening to Izaya and his client talk.

His eyes traveled to the clock on the wall, then he sighed loudly, getting an annoyed look from Izaya. This is so boring. He yawned, when he felt this sudden sickness come over him. He jolted up off the couch, almost knocking the coffee table over and quickly sped walked to the bathroom, dragging Izaya with him. "Shizu-chan!" He heard Izaya yell, as he slammed the door leaving it cracked half way, with Izaya standing outside the door. "What the hell?!" The informant yelled, when he smelt something awful and covered his nose. He looked back at his client, who had the most impatience look on his face.

"Namie! Get our guest some tea!" Izaya yelled, almost gagging from the smell coming from the bathroom. "Shizu-chan!" He yelled back and forth at Namie and Shizuo.

"SHUT THE HELL UP-" The blonde half shouted half groaned.

Namie glared at Izaya, then quickly made her way to the kitchen, grabbing materials for prepping tea. She stared at the water in the microwave, as it heated. When it beeped she took it out, and began pouring, some dripped on her skin and she quickly pulled her hand back, accidentally letting the glass measurement cup slip out of her and fall to the floor shattering into millions of pieces. "Shit..." She muttered under her breath, rubbing her hand, when the Izaya's client poked his head into the kitchen.

"Is..uh...everything okay in here?" He asked, blinking at her.

"Everything is perfectly fine...Just go back to the uh...couch.." She waved him off. _I am so not getting paid enough for this..._She thought. She was finally able to get the tea ready and set it in front of him.

"Oh thank you miss." He smiled kindly at her. She only nodded, glancing over at Izaya who was standing, covering his nose with his hand. She rolled her eyes and went back to her paper work.

"Look I'll just...uh..come back another time..." Izaya heard his client say awkwardly and heard the door shut to his apartment.

"SHIZU-CHAN LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" The informant shouted at the door.

The door swung open to Shizuo holding his stomach, with a sickly look on his face. "What the hell is wrong-" He was cut off, by gagging and covering his mouth and nose.

"Err...ugh...My stomach hurts..." Shizuo groaned, rubbing his stomach.

"Eck..." The raven gagged, moving away from the bathroom. "What did you eat?!"

"N-nothing..." Then it came to him. "The milk..." He rushed into the kitchen dragging Izaya with him, ripped open the fridge door, almost breaking it and grabbed the Strawberry Milk carton. He began flipping the carton all around, spilling some of it on the kitchen floor.

"What are you doing? You're making a mess!" Izaya snapped, pointing at the floor.

"I'm looking for the expiration date on this thing!" He snapped back, spilling more on the floor.

"Give me that!" The informant snatched the carton away from the blonde, turning it over and pointing at the expiration date.

"THIS MILK IS THREE WEEKS PASSED ITS EXPIRATION DATE!" Shizuo ripped the carton in half, throwing it on the ground, and grabbing Izaya by the collar of his shirt. "How could you let me drink that?!"

"How was I suppose to know when it expired when I never drank it..." The raven, shrugged his shoulders.

"ARGH! I'm gonna kill yo-" He let go of Izaya and dashed to the bathroom pulling him along and shutting him outside it. He covered his nose.

"I'll get the mop..." Namie muttered, disappearing into the kitchen. Izaya sighed, face palming and sat at the bathroom door for the rest of the afternoon.

**Wow I am so sorry for not updating...I just finished my first week back at school...and damn...haven't had anytime for writing. T-T I AM SO SORRY. I'll try and update every weekend, occasionally once during the weekdays. But no promises! I'll try my hardest. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed and will continue reading! REVIEW PLEASE ;_; **


	7. Cat Whiskers are Kind of Cute

**Mother of god...I'm such a horrible person for not updating...;_; I'm so sorry my lovely readers~ Please excuse me for my slow updates. BLAME MY SCHOOL! **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed chapter six. I made that one with some humor! (: So here is Chapter Seven. Woohoo~Reviews are welcomed3 **

**Izaya: Yayy~(Sarcasticly)**

**Me: The fuck man?  
**

**Izaya: UPDATE MORE!**

**Me: Honhonhon~ You want to hurry up and have sexy time with Shizu-chan don't you?**

**Izaya: W-what?! N-no! -Turns and blushes- **

**Me: -Smirks- **

**Don't know why I wrote that~ Woooooo~ ENJOY MY LOVELY READERS~ **

**Lil' OOC on Izaya. **

**Chapter Seven:Cat Whiskers are kind of Cute. **

Shizuo flung the bathroom door open, a sickly look on his face. Damn that milk...He shook his head. He was finally feeling better, which was good. He walked out of the bathroom and tripped over something soft, landing face first into the wooden floor.

"Ow..What the hell?" He lifted his head, rubbing his face and looked at what he tripped over.

Izaya laid, curled up in a ball, fast asleep. Shizuo perked up at the sight of this. He stood, walking over to the raven and then crouched over him. He looked so peaceful and innocent. The blonde cocked his head to the side and let a small smile touch his lips. He'd never seen Izaya look this innocent...and cute...wait what? No he's not cute. What the fuck? Shizuo shook his head, and kept staring at the sleeping informant on the wooden floor.

He reached his hand down, moving a strand of black hair out of Izaya's face. A light shade of pink, tainted his cheeks, as he looked at the sight below him. His face looked so calm. _I wonder what he's dreaming about._ Shizuo caught himself thinking. He did often think about what went on inside this psycho's head. He touched the raven's cheek with his index finger, when he noticed drool on the side of his mouth. He let a small chuckle escape his lips and looked over at a white clock ticking on the wall. It was around 8ish. His eyes wandered back to the flea. He pulled his hand away from his face and then carefully rolled Izaya over, putting one of his arms under his neck and the other under his legs.

He picked up the small informant, princess style. He was surprisingly light weight. Well I guess it didn't surprise the blonde that much, since he looked like he only ate once a day. He adjusted Izaya in his arms, the cuffs getting in the way, then carefully made his way up the stairs of Izaya's apartment. _He feels so small in my arms. This feels weird...but..._He glanced down at Izaya's sleeping face, which still looked so calm. Once inside the right room, Shizuo leaves the lights off and gently sets Izaya on the king size bed. _Should I change him out of his clothes and into comfier ones?_ The blonde frowned. He didn't need to do that. _But then again...it's not comfy to sleep in jeans. _With that thought, Shizuo was able to walk over to one of the drawers, one that was close enough, and began searching through them, until he found some black shorts that were soft and at least comfier looking than the jeans. He walked back over to the bed, and pulled Izaya's legs, that were curled up close to his body, down so they were straight and started unbuttoning his jeans, starting with his belt. The blonde un-tucked the raven's shirt and then unzipped his jeans, pulling them all the way off.

He threw them on the ground, next to the bed, he looked back at the informant, his eyes traveled up his legs, lingering on his milky white thighs and crotch area. Izaya wore black and red boxers that clung to him loosely. Shizuo found himself staring too long at the sight and quickly grabbed the black shorts, slipping them on slowly. They went on easily and went down just above his knees. _It's like I'm taking care of a child..._

The blonde smiled a small smile, letting himself stare at the raven just a bit longer, before climbing over Izaya's small body and lying next to him. He closed his eyes, about to let himself sleep, when an idea popped into his head. He slowly sat up, laughing quietly to himself. He got up, searching the nightstand next to the bed finding a black sharpie. He took the cap off, staring at the permanent marker and grinned evilly.

The blonde carefully sat himself next to the still sleeping Izaya, and began drawing on his face. He drew cat whiskers on his cheeks and a triangle for a nose on the tip of the informants nose. He continued drawing, making Izaya look like a cat.

When Shizuo finished he closed the sharpie, and studied what he drew. Satisfied with it, he laid back down, with an evil grin plastered on his face and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him over.

**OoOoOoO**

Crimson eyes slowly opened. Izaya yawned, sitting up and blinking his hazy eyes. He rubbed them, then looked over next to him. Shizuo lay, his back to him, still fast asleep. His eyes wandered over to the alarm clock, silently ticking beside his bed. 9:43 a.m. He blinked at it, when he realized something. _Wait...Didn't I fall...asleep downstairs? Then how did I get...upstairs?..._He blinked again, glancing at the sleeping monster next to him. _Did he...? _Izaya shook his head and decided he just wouldn't worry about it. He scratched his onyx colored hair and found himself yawning again.

He really didn't feel up to searching for keys all over the city today...but he knew Shizuo would drag him along anyways, whether he liked it or not. He heard rustling next to him and felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Sh-Shizu-chan! Get off me!" The informant squealed at the sudden contact, and ended up falling sideways off the king size bed. He hit the ground with an 'oof'. "Owwww." He whined.

"Would you shut the hell up!?" Shizuo shouted. He had let go of Izaya, when he tumbled off the bed and was now laying on his stomach, his head hanging off the side of the bed.

"Well don't be putting your hands on me!" The raven shouted back, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink/red. Shizuo lifted his head up, glaring at Izaya and snatched one of the many silk pillows on the bed and threw it at his face.

"I said...Shut. Up." He growled, hanging his head again.

The informant caught the pillow before it actually hit him in the face, and glared back at Shizuo. Stupid brute. He chucked the pillow back at the blonde, missing terribly. Shizuo lifted his head once more.

"Missed me." He tease, a smirk forming on his face. Izaya rolled his eyes, and stood up, brushing himself off, when he noticed he was wearing different pants. _What the hell?..._He looked at Shizuo then back down at his pants(shorts).

"Why am I wearing these?" The raven suddenly asked.

"Oh I changed you out of your jeans, thought it would be more comfortable." The blonde responded, still hanging his head.

"Ooh~Is Shizu-chan worried about me being comfortable?" Izaya teased.

Shizuo clenched his teeth. _I fucking hate this guy..._He thought to himself. He knew Izaya probably wouldn't let him go back to sleep, so he sat up on his elbows, glaring at the red-eyed informant that stood in front of him. He stared at his face until he saw the sharpie he drew on Izaya's face and chuckled. He covered his mouth, looking away from him.

"Hey. What's so funny?" Izaya frowned, crossing his arms.

"N-nothing...ha...aha.." Shizuo kept on chuckling, trying to contain his laughter. Izaya raised an eye brow.

"Well it's obviously something..."

"I would go look in the mirror." The blonde sat up on the bed and criss cossed his legs, still giggling a little.

The informant cocked his head, clearly very confused. He decided to do what Shizuo told him to do, so he casually strolled over to the bathroom, having to tug on the chain. Shizuo got up from the bed and followed Izaya to the bathroom. Oh how he wanted to see his reaction. The blonde stood in the door way of the bathroom.

Izaya walked into the bathroom and stopped. He stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes widened.

"SHIZU-CHAN WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Izaya shouted, going up to the mirror and rubbing at his face.

"I just had a little fun, while you slept." Shizuo burst into laughter, he couldn't contain it anymore.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! What if I have to meet a client today!?" Izaya was still shouting, and rubbing at his face, now with water and soap.

"No, no, no leave it. You look cu-" Shizuo cut himself off, by breaking into laughter again.

"SHUT UP!" The raven hissed.

"I can't! This is priceless!" The blonde leaned against the door frame still laughing. "Now if only you had ears and a tail."

"..."

Shizuo had to picture that for a moment and when he did he broke out into another laughing fit.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The embarrassed informant grabbed the first thing on the bathroom sink, which was a bar of soap, and hurled it at the blonde. "This isn't funny!"

Shizuo dodged the bar of soap, making it fly passed him and smiled at the worked up raven. Oh this was too funny. He shook his head.

"Get dressed, we need to hurry up and start searching."

"WHAT?! I can't go out like this!" Izaya exclaimed, giving up on trying to get the sharpie off his face.

"Sure you can. I'll be like 'yeah this is my pet cat, want to pet him?'" The blonde teased, chuckling.

"That isn't funny. It's stupid. You're stupid." The raven crossed his arms, glaring at Shizuo.

Shizuo only rolled his eyes at the raven and tugged him out of the bathroom.

After struggling all morning with the informant, Shizuo was able to get him dressed and out of his apartment. The two walked down the street in silence. Izaya was pouting, with his arms crossed, and head turned away from Shizuo. The blonde only ignored him and sucked on a cigarette with his hands in his pockets. When they got to Ikebukuro, they stopped only for a moment and decided on a place to look first.

**~Few hours later~**

"Argg! Fuck this shit, I'm done searching." Shizuo stood up, rubbing the back of his head in frustration.

"Maybe we should ask people." Izaya suggested, brushing himself off as he stood. The blonde nodded in response, glancing around.

"Go ask that little girl." Shizuo said pointing to a small girl holding a red balloon.

They strolled over to the young girl, and Izaya bent down to her height.

"Hello there~May I ask you something?" He flashed her a smile.

"My mommy said not to talk to strangers." The young girl replied, frowning.

"Well yes...but can you tell me if you've seen any small silver keys around here?" Izaya kept smiling.

"Why do you have whiskers on your face? Are you a cat?" The girl pinched the side of his face.

Izaya frowned. "No..I'm not-"

"Then why?" She asked again.

"Reasons." The informant stated, pushing her hand away from his face. "Now can you answer the question?"

The little girl was about to respond, when she heard her name being called. She quickly took off running, in the direction her name was called.

"Bye bye Mr. Cat Guy~" She waved. Izaya face palmed.

"See what you have done?" The raven, stood looking at the blonde who only mindlessly smoked another cigarette. "Now I'm Mr. Cat Guy." Izaya sighed, shaking his head.

Shizuo chuckled a little at the nickname.

They went around asking many people, getting the same answer over and over again. No. or Not we haven't.

"This is hopeless. How does Shinra expect us to do this?" Shizuo complained, finishing yet another cigarette. Izaya only shrugged, when he felt a tiny bit hungry. He spotted an ice cream stand and smiled. Although he didn't like sweet things, ice cream did sound a bit yummy to him at the moment.

"Shizu-chan lets get Ice Cream!" The informant exclaimed, startling Shizuo.

"Ice cream..? Uh...okay, but you're paying." The blonde followed Izaya as he trotted over to the ice cream stand.

"Why hello there gentlemen~! What can I get you two today?" The overly happy ice cream sales man asked.

"I want...hmm...Shizu-chan you go first." Izaya stared at the small menu on the side of the ice cream stand.

"Uh..okay.." Shizuo directed his attention to the man. "I would like...a chocolate and vanilla ice cream on a cone."

The man nodded, smiling and began to fix his order. The blonde glanced at the informant beside him, who was still staring at the menu, and then watched the man place a scoop of chocolate ice cream into a cone and then on top a scoop of vanilla.

"Here you go~" The guy handed Shizuo his ice cream. He took it. "And for you?" the guy looked at Izaya, looking him up and down and smiling. Shizuo had a sudden urge to wrap his arm around Izaya, when he noticed the guy checking him out, but held it back.

"Umm..." He tapped his chin, then turned his attention on the guy. "I'll have...just a plain vanilla one." Izaya smiled, his signature smile at the guy.

"Alright!" The guy quickly put two scoops on a cone and handed it to the raven. He took it and licked his lips. The guy told them the amount they had to pay and Izaya quickly handed the guy the money. He grabbed it, giving back the right amount of change and Shizuo noticed the guy wink at Izaya, causing him to roll his eyes. As they walked away the guy shouted, "Enjoy~"

They found an empty bench that sat in front of a fountain and quickly sat before anyone else had a chance to. The chain rattled between them, as they sat licking their ice creams in silence.

The blonde glanced over at the informant and felt his cheeks grow hot as he watched him lick up the vanilla ice cream. Izaya noticed Shizuo staring at him and looked at him.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The ex-bartender adverted his eyes, shaking his head. The raven shrugged and went back to licking his ice cream. Shizuo suddenly felt slightly turned on as he glanced at Izaya, who had gotten the vanilla ice cream on the side of his mouth. _What the fuck...no...there is no way.. I am turned on by him. No. It's just not possible._ The blonde shook his head, and quickly licked up some ice cream that had started to melt down the side of his cone.

"Ugh...it's getting all over me!" Izaya growled, staring at his hands, that had vanilla ice cream all over them. "Do you have a napkin?"

"No..what makes you think I have one?"

Izaya huffed, and started to just lick the ice cream off his fingers. The blonde's eyes widened behind his shades and his cheeks turned red. _That looks like hes..._He couldn't finish the thought. No. He didn't WANT to finish that thought.

"Ne? Shizu-chan is there any on my face?" The raven turned his head toward the blonde. Shizuo looked at him upon hearing that dreaded nickname. He blinked at Izaya, his cheeks still red. Izaya some how managed to get little bits of ice cream stuck near his mouth. Shizuo covered his mouth and chuckled. He actually looked kind of...cute...especially with the whiskers, he'd drawn.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Izaya hissed, reaching his hand up to wipe his mouth, when Shizuo grabbed his arm.

"Here let me do it. Just hold your ice cream." _Again it's like I'm taking care of a child._ Shizuo rolled his eyes, and reached his hand over, wiping away some of the ice cream on the raven's face. Izaya glanced at his ice cream cone, watching as some of the ice cream, dripped down the side of it.

"Hurry it's melting." Izaya frowned, as some dripped onto his hand.

"Here." The blonde pulled Izaya's hand over with the ice cream in it and licked it up the side.

The informants eyes widened a little as his cheeks turned pink.

"There." Shizuo pulled away, licking his lips. Izaya was about to dig into his ice cream again, when the blonde stopped him again.

"Wait." Izaya stopped.

"What?"

"You got some right..." Shizuo leaned closer to Izaya's face and gently licked one of the corners of the informants mouth. He blinked, as the blonde pulled away from him, his heart skipping a beat. _Did that just happen?...Wait...what?_ The informant looked at Shizuo, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"What? I didn't feel like getting my hands sticky." Shizuo, some what lied. Izaya frowned. _So unpredictable. Stupid brute._ He went back to his ice cream. Shizuo smiled to himself, he had to admit it...Izaya was cute, along with the whiskers too. It kind of added to his cuteness...making him more cute. Shizuo imagined what Izaya might look like with ears and a tail again and finished off his ice cream.

When the two were finished with their ice cream, they searched around a bits more. "Okay. That's it. We are going to Shinra's tomorrow. I'm not dealing with this bullshit anymore." The blonde exclaimed, pulling yet another cigarette out of his mouth and blowing smoke. They had come up with absolutely no keys at all. This was getting VERY annoying.

"For once I agree with you. I don't want to search anymore." The raven sighed, crossing his arms. His feet ached and he felt like taking a nap.

"Come on. Lets just call it a day." Shizuo tugged on the chain, and the two began to walk to Shizuo's apartment since it was closer.

**Damn that was long~ Well I hope you guys all like this and thought it was funny and cute! I apologize for my slow updates...and hope you guys all don't hate me for it! Anyway review~! I would love it! And I'll try and get chapter 8 out by next weekend. I'M SO SORRY AGAIN.**


	8. Errand List

**Wow. Just. Wow.  
Hello all my lovely readers~KahoriSaeko here with another chapter. **

**I totally lied to all you people about having this chapter out by...i don't even know when I said I was going to have it out by. I am so sorry. I hope you all can forgive me. ;_; **

**Buttttt thank you all for the reviews~! I'm really surprised people like this story, ahahaha! **

**So here is Chapter Eight. R&R(Read and Review) Hope you all enjoy and please excuse my extremely slow updates. I will try to post my chapters more frequently. Here's a refresh on what happened last chapter: **

**Shizuo and Izaya ate ice cream, Shizuo licked Izaya's face, they found no keys, and so they decided to call it a day and go to Shinra's place tomorrow. **

**This chapter is the next day. Also the sharpie on Izaya's face has washed off. **

**Chapter Eight: Errand List**

There was a sigh. "Celty, my darling, this plan is not working out how I wanted it to." The brunette doctor, lounged on his black leather sofa, as a disappointed look settled into his features. Celty, who just walked out of her bedroom, cocked her 'head' at Shinra.

[I thought you wanted to stop them from fighting..? Well they've stopped right..?] Celt walked over and comfortably sat herself next to the doctor.

Shinra sighed again. "You are correct...but I was hoping for something...else to happen between them."

[Something else...? Like what?]

He read the question and thought if he should tell her his REAL plan or not. He smiled, deciding it would be fine to tell her. "Well you see...umm...I did want them to stop fighting and all, but what I was really hoping for was some...hmm...how should I put this..." he mumbled the last part, scratching the back of his head. Celty only waited for him to continue.

"Like..I was hoping the two may..you know...fall in...love...?" It sounded somewhat like a question, but Shinra really did believe that the two COULD and WOULD fall in love. He knew it since the day he introduced them to each other.

[Fall in love?! Do you really think that's possible for those two?!] Celty typed quickly, shoving the PDA in his face.

Shinra chuckled. "I do think it is possible. What I think-no what I know is that those two have something more hiding behind all that hate."

The courier suddenly felt excited, but she didn't know why. In a way what Shinra said made perfect sense. [I get what you mean.] She typed, showing it to him, quickly erasing it and typing [I agree with you completely..]

Shinra grinned wide, and hugged the headless courier. "Oh Celty I love you so much~!"

Celty puffed smoke, and gently hugged him back, she was about to type something else, after Shinra let go of her, but a knock interrupted her. Actually it wasn't a knock, it was rough banging.

"SHINRA OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!" Shinra jumped at the sudden yelling outside the door, and smirked. The only person that could be...he lazily walked to the door, opening it and meeting eyes with a very pissed off Shizuo and a tired looking Izaya. It was around 9:30 a.m. The doctor glanced at the black chains, that still chained the two together and his smirk grew wider.

"Why Shizuo, Izaya what brings you two here~?" Shinra opened the door wider, letting the two in. Shizuo gripped Shinra's collar, pulling him close to his face.

"Cut the fucking small talk." The blonde growled. "Tell us where our damn keys are at. I'm sick of this game of yours."

Shinra paled, and Celty stood up from the couch, ready to step in if things got ugly. Shinra shot Izaya and pleading look, but he only yawned, clearly just as pissed as Shizuo, just not showing it like him.

"You better tell me where the fucking keys are." The blonde growled in a threatening tone.

"B-But if I tell you, the game will be over!" he tried to pull away from Shizuo, who still held his collar tightly.

"Good! I want this game over!" Shizuo yelled in his face.

The brunette, glanced at Celty who stepped closer. He sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you, but on one condition."

Shizuo and Izaya both glared at him. The blonde released his grip on his collar and Celty relaxed. Shinra shuffled to the kitchen grabbing a piece of paper and writing something down on it. The raven and the blonde waited quietly.

The doctor came shuffling back, and handed Izaya the piece of paper. "What's this?" Izaya cocked his head, staring at the paper.

"It's your ticket to getting the keys." Shinra smiled. Shizuo only raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to Izaya to get a good look at the paper.

"If you are able to find all five of those items, I'll tell you where you can find each of your keys."

"Another fucking scavenger hunt." Shizuo muttered under his breath, clearly still pissed off. The informant only sighed. He didn't feel like walking all over Ikebukuro.

"Look I'll make it easy for you and tell you where to find them."

The two waited, glancing back at the paper.

"Find the first one in the convenient store down the street. You must talk with the guy at the cashier though if you want to get it. Second item, you must talk with a guy named Rosque Mcledlain, and he will give it to you, he will be near Sunshine 60. Third item, you can get at the grocery store, but you have to speak with the manager. Fourth item you can find at the hospital, mention my name to them and they'll surely give it to you. For the fifth item you must take a train to Nerima, it should be about a 10 minute ride there, find a store called Myrokatanoshi(made that up) and talk to the lady working there. After you get all the items, come back to me and I'll tell you exactly where your keys are." Shinra flashed them another smile.

The two sighed. "Shinra I swear...if you're fucking with us you WILL BE a dead man." Shizuo threatened giving him a menacing glare. The doctor took a couple steps back, and waved them off.

The two chained buddies head out of Shinra's apartment complex and stopped at the covenient store that was down the street. Before they went in they looked at the list of items.

**Advil **

**Amoxicillian **

**Sipro **

**Augmentin**

**Imitrex **

"What is with these damn big words?" Shizuo growled snatching the paper from Izaya and looked at it. Izaya didn't feel like starting a fight, so he only shrugged.

Shizuo pulled open the door to the store, letting Izaya walk in first and followed in after him. They went straight to the cashier.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The young brunette boy asked. He looked about 17, maybe 18.

"Can you give us-..." Shizuo paused to look at the paper. "Advil..?"

"I sure can! Follow me." They followed the young boy to a row of medicines and he grabbed a small white bottle, then handed it to Izaya. He took it, and they followed the boy back to the counter. "It'll be $3.75" he flashed them a smile. The informant rolled his eyes, knowing Shizuo had no money. He quickly whipped out $5.00 and the boy gave him his change.

Shizuo quickly hustled out of the store, dragging Izaya. He really wanted to get this over with. The blonde pulled the sheet of paper out and looked at the next item.

"So we have to talk to some guy named Rosque?" Shizuo questioned, looking at Izaya.

"Yeah that's what Shinra said."

The two fast walked to Sunshine 60 and began asking random guys their name. I mean Shinra didn't even say what the man looked like. It took about 40 minutes until they came up to a guy sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper.

"Hello sir, would your name possibly be Rosque Mcledlain?" Izaya questioned, standing in front of him. The tanned man looked up from his newspaper, and smiled.

"Why yes. Who might you be?"

"Doesn't matter. I was sent by Shinra, to get something called Amoxicillian."

"Ah! Yes. I have it right here." Rosque pulled out a tiny black bottle, showing it to Izaya. He reached for it and the man pulled his hand away. The raven sent him a confused look. "It's $40."

Izaya glared at the man and reached into his pocket fishing for his wallet, while he was doing that the man tried to strike up a conversation.

"You sure are quite a looker...aren't you?"

Izaya raised an eyebrow, looking through his wallet, but not said nothing.

"You have beautiful eyes for a man." Rosque flashed him flirty smile.

"Ah..thank you." The informant gave him a nod, grabbing out two $20 dollar bills and handing them to Rosque. He took them and gave Izaya the black bottle, he was about to turn around and walk away, but the tanned ma grabbed Izaya's wrist.

"Hey." Izaya tried to pull his wrist away.

"Hold on a second, why are you in such a rush?" Rosque smiled seductively at him.

The informant glanced at Shizuo, who wasn't paying attention and was sucking on a cigarette.

"Sir, please let me go."

"You should stick around for a while." He tightened his grip on Izaya's wrist. The raven's eyes narrowed.

"I really can't." he said, glancing at Shizuo again.

"Why not..?" Rosque pulled Izaya close to him, making him stumble a little, and tug on the chain. That caught the blonde's attention.

Shizuo lazily turned around, to see Rosque holding Izaya's wrist and trying to pull him closer to him. Irritation immediately hit him. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? Placing his hands all over HIS Izaya. Wait...his?..No Izaya is not his. What the fuck? Argh! The blonde stopped thinking, since it was only confusing him and decided to step in.

"Yo, dude take your hands off him."

Rosque raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"None of your damn business. Now take your hands off him." Shizuo growled, trying to keep his cool, but this guy was seriously starting to piss him off. Izaya blinked at Shizuo. Why was he helping him? He didn't need his help.

"What..? I can't have a little fun?"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes behind his blue-violet shades. "No you can't, now take your fucking hands off him."

Rosque's eyes landed on the chain locked around the blonde's right wrist, and followed it up to Izaya's left wrist. He frowned at it and looked into Izaya's eyes. "Whatever, you're not worth it anyways." the tanned man grumbled, letting Izaya go, and grabbing his newspaper instead.

Shizuo relaxed, once he saw the man take his hands off Izaya and quickly pulled him away. Far away from the man. Why did he get so protective over that stupid flea anyways? I'm sure he could've sliced him with that flick blade of his. The ex-bartender shook the thoughts away.

It wasn't until they got to the grocery store that Izaya spoke. "Thank you Shizu-chan.."

"What?"

"I said thank you."

Shizuo felt slightly confused at first but then realized why he was being thanked. "Oh..it was no problem."

The informant let the conversation drop there, as they went in the store. They spoke with the manager and got the Sipro.

Next they went to the hospital and did as Shinra told them to do and got the Augmentin. It was around 12:00 p.m when they found themselves waiting for a train to Nerima.

Izaya let out a yawn and stretched his arms toward the sky. All this walking made his feet ache. It was nice to finally sit down. The station was slightly crowded, but it was spacy cause everyone was spread out among each other. The two stayed silent, neither of them tried to start a conversation. A few minutes passed and a train came zooming in. It came to a screeching stop and a robotic voice came over the intercom.

"Train for Nerima now boarding."

Izaya and Shizuo quickly shuffled their way into the train, which was tightly packed. No seats were available. Izaya felt uncomfortable, being squished between people. He never did like to be in tight places. He felt Shizuo move and tug on the chain, pulling him through a couple people.

"Damn it's crowded." He heard the blonde mutter.

"Ah..I know..." Izaya responded, still feeling uncomfortable. He moved a little, and turned to face Shizuo. Another person entered the train, making a woman step back and bump into Izaya, which made him step closer to Shizuo.

"Oh excuse me." she said quickly. Izaya's face was practically in the blondes chest. If he got any closer it'd look like they were hugging. The raven felt his cheeks heat up, from the closeness.

The train doors shut and then took off. It was only 10 minutes. Not that bad. The train turned, making everyone lean to the left, thus pushing Izaya into Shizuo. The informant's heart skipped a beat, when he felt Shizuo place his hands on his shoulders to steady himself. _Ugh, why does my face feel so hot?_ The informant thought to himself. He thought Shizuo would have taken his hands off him, but no...he kept them there, until the train came to a stop. The doors opened, and people began filing off the train.

Shizuo was actually kind of glad for the handcuffs now, because he knew he wouldn't lose Izaya in this crowd, which was a good thing. Once they were in an open area, they searched around for the store Shinra told them about. It surely wasn't easy to find, but they found it and spoke with the lady working there, thus getting the Imitrex.

"Finally! We're done. Now all we have to do is return to Shinra." Shizuo let out a relieved sigh. Izaya nodded. They got back onto the train, this time it wasn't as crowded, so there was room to breathe and move around.

Izaya held onto one of the handle things they had hanging, and placed his other hand in his jean pocket. He wondered if after they got back, they would really find the keys or not. Surprisingly Izaya didn't really want to find the keys...it was...kind of fun and interesting to be around Shizuo 24/7 even though his stupidness did irritate him at times. He was starting to get use to it. Which probably wasn't such a good thing.

When they arrived back in Ikebukuro 10 minutes later, they hurried to Shinra's. It was about 2:00 now. They stood at the underground doctors door and waited patiently this time for him to answer.

"Oi Shizuo, Izaya! You're back~"

"Here's the shit you wanted." Shizuo handed Shinra the plastic bag filled with the items he asked for.

"Thank you so much you two~You were a big help today."

"Keys. Where are the keys." The blonde demanded.

"Okay, okay. The keys are-" He slammed the door in their face. The two stood blinking, and confused. "Thank you for running my errands for today~Good luck on finding the keys~Bye bye!"

Shizuo's fist clenched and he tried breaking down the door, but it seemed as if something very strong and powerful was hold it closed. It was probably Celty's weird smoke stuff.

"SHHHHHHHIIIIIIINNNNNNNNRAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " Shizuo screamed to the roof. Izaya thought it was actually kind of funny that it wasn't his name being cried out, but instead it was Shinra's.

**Oi! I hope you liked it~Sorry for updating so slowly. I do apologize, and hope I haven't lost readers because of it! **

**Well anyways I thought I did good on this chapter! So I do hope you readers enjoy it! Also if any of you have suggestions on what I could do to get Izaya and Shizuo's relationship to step up I will gladly take them! (I'm having a bit of writers block) Of course I will credit the person who told me, if I use the idea. Until next chapter~ BYE BYE3 **


	9. Perfect Moment

**Konichiwa readers~KahoriSaeko is back with another chapter yay~I'm so glad all of you liked Chapter Eight. I really enjoyed reading the reviews you guys left me! Also I am thinking about using an idea **BreeBBreakDance ** gave me. So I give that person credit for coming up with it. -Smiles- I might also use the idea **therasia** came up with. So that person gets credit for their idea. I will mention each of their ideas at the end of this chapter, so you guys can tell me if I should do them or not. **

**Anyways here is Chapter Nine hope ya like~R&R~ **

**Also if you mention an idea and I don't end up using it please don't take it to offense. It's not that I didn't like it. It might have been a great idea, but I just may have not wanted to use it. So please don't think of it as an insult or anything like that~! **

**Chapter Nine: The Perfect Moment**

After the little trolling stunt Shinra pulled on Izaya and Shizuo, they ended up leaving his apartment. Shizuo, of course, was flaming with fury and anger. Izaya though, just seemed to be a bit annoyed, but also...happy..?

A few weeks had passed since that happened, and the two were busy searching all over the city, till they find themselves sitting in a local coffee shop, just wasting time. They had no idea where else to look. They pretty much searched all of Ikebukuro. Maybe they just weren't looking hard enough...? They did make some progress in finding some keys though, but unfortunately they were all frauds.

Shizuo huffed. Izaya merely glanced at him, while sipping a cup of black, bitter coffee he ordered for himself.

"This doesn't make any sense." the blonde grumbled, shaking his head, and running a hand through his bleached hair.

"Nothing ever makes sense to you." Izaya chuckled, smirking.

"Shut the fuck up will you?"

The raven shook his head, sipping his coffee again. The blonde rubbed his face. He was out of ideas on where to look. They've been looking for weeks and have only come up with fraud keys. It was so...irritating. He really just wanted to get back to his life and get away from this Flea. Go back to sleeping in his bed ALONE. Living without that fucking parasite always watching him, and following him around everywhere. Shizuo sighed, he's been more stressed out lately. It was most likely because of Izaya, or at least that's what he blamed it on. His mocha colored eyes landed on the informant, who was lazily leaning back in his chair, drinking that nasty coffee of his.

"Ne? Shizu-chan stop staring at me. It's creepy." Izaya narrowed his eyes at the blonde, who just rolled his eyes and looked around the coffee shop. It was pretty much empty, considering it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

Shizuo reached into his back pocket, pulling out his black, leather wallet. He opened it up seeing he had some money. Not much though. Maybe enough to buy him a muffin or something. He stood, walking over to the counter and scanned the menu. One of his arms outstretched towards Izaya, cause of the cuffs. He ordered a large blueberry muffin and gave the right amount of money to the women at the cash register.

"Here you go~Enjoy." she flashed him a kind smile. The blonde nodded, taking his large muffin and sitting back down in his seat, across from Izaya. He then proceeded to eat the muffin. The informant set his coffee cup down on the table and rested his chin on his hand. Crimson eyes watched the people passing by outside. Shizuo observed this. The way Izaya sat. The lost look in his eyes as he watched the people outside. The slight skin that showed from his low-cut V-neck shirt. His hair messily placed. Everything seemed to be set perfectly. The blonde suddenly wished he could draw so he could capture this moment and the way the raven looked to him right now. He stopped munching on the muffin and slowly pulled out his yellow cased cell phone. He picked up his muffin again and acted like he was eating it. He placed his cell phone, to where it was on camera mode, and took a silent picture of Izaya. He quickly saved the picture, reminding himself he would look at it later and stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

It was a bizarre thing to do. Well for Shizuo it was, but he felt as if he couldn't let a perfect moment like that go, he had to capture it.

"So...do you have any ideas on what we can do..?" Shizuo must have broke whatever Izaya was thinking about, cause he looked at him as if he'd forgotten the blonde was there.

"Oh..umm..." the raven scratched his head. "Not really."

Shizuo nodded. "We should probably get going soon...I think it might rain."

Izaya's eyes adverted back to the window and up towards the sky, that was starting to look gray instead of blue. Once the blonde finished off his muffin and Izaya finished his coffee, he stood, stretching his arms. He motioned for Izaya to get up and started walking towards the door to the coffee shop. The informant followed, catching up to him, to where they were walking side-by-side.

Soft thunder boomed in the distance and the two started picking up their pace. By the time they made it to Shizuo's apartment, it was pouring down rain.

"Good thing we left when we did." Izaya said, kicking his shoes off at the front door. The chain rattled as the two made their way to the couch. The informant plopped down on the couch, and got himself warm.

"Hey scoot over." Shizuo said motioning with his hands for Izaya to move over. The raven smirked and moved himself. The blonde stripped himself of his vest and tie and sat himself down. Izaya reached for the television remote and clicked it on.

"What do you wanna watch? I don't know what you like." Izaya said flipping channels.

"Since when do you care what I like?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I don't I was just simply wondering. That's all." The raven stated, flipping to the movie channels and going through them. Shizuo sighed, watching the channels change.

"I don't care, you can pick." the blonde closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the top of the couch.

Izaya watched the television, finally finding a movie. Shizuo however felt too exhausted to watch, so he just decided he'd rest for a few minutes. He heard Izaya chuckle every now and then and knew the movie was probably making him laugh. He stretched his arms across the top of the couch and turned off the lamp sitting next to the couch, that was the only light source for the room at the moment. The dark was comforting and it was just a little before 5 o'clock now, therefore the sun would be setting soon. The aura around the two was peaceful. Nothing like it usually is. Neither of them minded this peacefulness though. It was nice.

Izaya's crimson eyes glanced at the blonde, who sat next to him. He looked like he was trying to sleep. He turned the volume down on the television, the movie went to commercial anyways. He bit his lip, staring at Shizuo. He looked so...calm...The informant couldn't really deny that he has started to like Shizuo, now that the two were spending so much time together. He couldn't help but wonder if Shizuo was maybe starting to like him also. The thought made a small smile touch his lips.

Izaya scooted close to Shizuo. The blonde didn't make any sudden movements. He hesitated for a moment, but placed his head comfortably on the blonde's shoulder. The raven expected Shizuo to shove him away, but no, he just kept sitting there with his eyes closed. Izaya smiled again. He liked this. A lot. Being close to Shizuo. His eye fluttered closed and he soon drifted off into a deep, comforting, sleep.

It was 1 o'clock in the morning, when Shizuo's mocha eyes opened, meeting a dark ceiling. He felt something soft leaning against him, and lifted his head off the top of the couch, wincing some as he felt pain. _Ah..I'm probably going to have a crick in my neck now..._He thought sighing to himself. He rubbed one of his eyes with his left hand, and yawned. There was movement next to him. He slowly looked over seeing Izaya snuggled up closely next to him, fast asleep. This was the second time he's seen him like this. His face softened. Although he couldn't see him well, he was able to see his face. Shizuo smiled and slowly wrapped his right arm around the back of Izaya's neck, pulling him closer to him. The blonde couldn't help but think the sight was adorable. The raven still had his head placed on Shizuo's shoulder, and he carefully leaned his head down resting it on Izaya's.

His hair smelled like his shampoo. Strawberry Kiwi. He inhaled the sweet scent and suddenly remembered the picture he took of the crimson eyed informant. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, the light blinding him somewhat. He had to blink a couple times to get use to it. Once his eyes adjusted to the bright light coming off the screen, he went to pictures and clicked it revealing all the pictures he had in his phone. The one he was looking for was the first one. He clicked it and it became bigger. That perfect moment back in the coffee shop. He stared at the picture for several minutes. He went to the setting options in the picture menu and went down to the word that said -Lock- he clicked it and his pictures came up again. He clicked on the picture of Izaya and it locked the photo so he couldn't accidentally delete it. He dropped down another menu screen and went to -Display settings- when he clicked on that, he went to -Wallpaper- It then brought him back to his pictures. He clicked on the Izaya picture and set it as the wallpaper to his phone. He closed out everything and then stared at Izaya which now was the main screen, when you opened his phone. He went back into his pictures and named the picture of Izaya

_**-The Perfect Moment- **_

Shizuo smiled to himself and closed out everything on his phone again. He stared at his main screen for a few minutes more, then closed it, setting it on the small table that the lamp sat on. He kept his head on Izaya's and started messing with the informant's soft coal colored hair. It felt so silky between his fingers. His fingers traveled down his face, softly stroking his pale cheek. They soon traveled down to his lips, tracing them. He moved his hand away and slowly leaned his head down toward Izaya's face. He closed his eyes placing a small kiss on his cheek and then carefully placing a long, gentle kiss on the informant's pale lips. He felt a light spark, electrify his own lips and then shoot up his jaw. What...was that...just now? He pulled away, touching his own lips with his left hand that wasn't wrapped around Izaya. He questioned again in his mind what that was, but came up with no answer. He shrugged off the thought and laid his head back down on Izaya's, pulling the smaller male even closer to his body, before falling into a peaceful slumber.

**Oh my god. I was fangirling over my own writing. Sorry but this chapter was so cute. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you liked this chapter! It was kind of a filler chapter, since I'm not sure which idea I'm going to use.**

**The idea I plan on using that came from: **therasia **Is instead of Shizuo getting jealous, then Izaya gets jealous and then that leads to something. **

**The idea that came from: **BreeBBreakDance** Was that Shizuo gets jealous again, from someone hitting on Izaya and he of course blows up and says something along the lines "He's mine!" **

**There is another idea someone came up with but I'm not gonna mention it now, cause I may use it in later chapters. **

**Also if FF doesn't show the names of the users who came up with the two ideas then that's FF deleting it. -_- But the two users are Therasia and BreeBBreakDance. First idea is Therasia and Second is BreeBBreakDance. **

**Well that's it for now~ Until next chapter~ Please review and tell me if I you guys like those ideas and want me to use them or not~! KahoriSaeko Out~Bye bye. **


	10. Mine

**Ooh! Wow, I'm really happy with all of the reviews I got for Chapter Nine! I love that chapter. I enjoyed writing a lot~! It was pretty much a filler chapter. -Shrugs- Ahah! **

**So since you all seemed to like idea Number 2 better, I have chosen to do that Idea. **

**So here is Chapter Ten hope you like~Enjoy! Please Review~**

**Oh! I also got a review on someone being confused as to why I was using dollars when they are in Japan, in chapter 8. Well the reason behind that is because I have not yet learned how to convert American money to Japanese money. So please excuse me for that. They were also confused as to how Shizuo and Izaya get dressed..? Well...you don't know how hard it is to explain it in writing. The only way I would be able to explain it well, is if I told you in person, but maybe not even then. So please just look passed that and not worry about it. Thank you~ Also excuse the long wait. I've had finals to do and plus my sister was in the hospital recently and that's another reason why I haven't been able to update. **

**Chapter Ten: **

Crimson eyes snapped open to sunlight streaming in through the large window to the right of him. Izaya blinked multiple times, his eyes adjusting to the morning light, then rubbed his face. He sat up straight and looked at the blonde next to him, who was pretty much sprawled out across the couch, still asleep. The raven chuckled a little at the blonde, who started to snore. The informant stretched his arms, rattling the chain that attached the two of them together. He could faintly hear birds chirping outside. He blinked his eyes and looked down at the solid black cuff locked around his wrist. He smiled and then looked at Shizuo again. He stood up from the couch and bent down close to Shizuo's face. He narrowed his eyes.

"Shizu-chan!" he shouted. The blonde's eyes immediately shot open and he jolted up. The two bonked heads and Izaya stumbled backwards holding his head. "Owww.."

"Excuse you, what the hell were you doing?!" Shizuo growled.

"Nothing just trying to wake your ass up!" the raven growled back.

"You don't have to get so close to my face to do that!" Shizuo's cheeks were a faint color of pink, although Izaya didn't notice this, he only waved him off.

"Lets hurry and get ready. I want to go shopping."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "Shopping..? What for?"

"You're buying me a new jacket since you ripped my other one." Izaya crossed his arms.

"Ehh..." The blonde stood up and shook his head. "What makes you think I'm going to buy you a new jacket." his eyebrows furrowed together.

Izaya merely shrugged.

"I'm not buying you a jacket. We have to search more." Shizuo said sternly to the stubborn informant.

"I'm sick of searching." the raven narrowed his eyes.

The blonde sighed in frustration. "Look if we don't search we're never gonna get out of these things." He rattled the chain. Izaya didn't say anything. "Besides...I don't even think I have enough money to buy a jacket." He frowned. He stared at Izaya, watching his face turn into a pouting one. He rolled his eyes. _He acts like such a child sometimes. _He thought to himself.

**30 minutes later**

Izaya was striding down the side walk a happy grin spread across his face. Shizuo lugged behind him, the chain getting tugged every now and then so he would keep up with the informant in front of him. How did Izaya manage to convince him to go shopping? Who knows. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Oi! Flea you better not pick an expensive store. I only have so much money." The blonde warned. Izaya just chuckled lowly and walked faster. Shizuo couldn't believe he agreed to buying the flea a new jacket. Ugh...He took one of his hands out of his pockets and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. As he walked he was suddenly tugged back a little and turned around, seeing Izaya staring into a store window. Without a word Izaya lugged Shizuo into the store.

"I wanna look around in here." Izaya turned to Shizuo, who nodded. He sighed again and followed him as he begin looking at the jackets on racks and shelves. His eyes wandered around the store and then to a clothing rack. He glanced behind him at Izaya and then looked back at the rack. He moved some shirts and found a price tag. His eyes grew wide at the price. "Damn...a shirt that cost $50..." He shook his head, letting the price tag fall from his fingers. _I thought I said no expensive stores Flea._ The blonde rubbed his head. He could just feel a headache coming on.

He soon found himself being dragged out of the store and then into another. This went on for about 20 minutes. Going from store to store. "Are you really that picky about a jacket?" Shizuo watched Izaya go through a rack of jackets. He glanced at him momentarily then went back to looking at the rack. The blonde shrugged and mumbled, "Whatever..." under his breath. The informant snatched up a jacket and held it out to look at it. Shizuo looked at from the view he had of it and saw it looked similar to his other jacket, but the fur on it was a slightly different color. He watched as Izaya took the coat off it's hanger and slip it on himself.

The blonde cocked his head. The coat actually looked better than the last one he had. It also looked quite good on Izaya. Without thinking he said, "I like that one." Crimson eyes darted his way and looked at him.

"Hm..? Me too~" Izaya smirked his signature smirk and took off the jacket, placing it back onto the hanger. "I'm gonna get it~but I saw some shirts I liked so I'm going to try those on." The informant pointed in some direction. "Hold this." He handed Shizuo the coat and pulled him over to a bunch of different colored shirts that were on sale.

"I only agreed to buying you the jacket." Shizuo frowned

"I know, I know." The raven waved him off and started scanning through the shirts. The blonde eyed him and sighed. He walked over to a cushioned seat and sat down. Luckily it wasn't too far from where Izaya stood., so the chain didn't stretch. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. This feels like...a date almost... Shizuo caught himself thinking this and shook his head. What the hell is he thinking..? His mind then wandered to last night. He kissed the flea...twice. On the cheek and then the lips. Why the fuck did he do that?! It's not like he...liked...Izaya or anything...well...I guess there was neutral feeling...NO NO NO. He shook his head again. He felt his cheeks starting to heat up and he groaned. Why did he have to think about things that made his head hurt?

A few minutes went by and Izaya walked over. "Done?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow. Izaya nodded and smirked that annoying smirk at him. The blonde stood up and the two walked to the cash register. The informant rocked back and forth on his heels, watching as he paid for the jacket. Goodbye $40.

Once the jacket was paid for, the two left the store, side by side. When they walked out Shizuo immediately noticed the change in temperature outside. It had gotten a bit colder. Izaya rubbed his arms . "Eh..it got colder.."

"Here." The blonde took the jacket out of the bag, taking the tag off and then held the jacket open. Izaya quickly slipped his arms through the arm holes and zipped it up. Luckily the cold didn't bother the blonde. He actually liked it. It felt good against his skin. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as they both began walking.

"Happy?"

The raven nodded.

"Do I get a thanks?"

He shook his head. Shizuo frowned.

"Kidding~" Izaya chuckled. "Thanks Shizu-chan."

The blonde smiled for a split second then it faded. "What now?"

The informant shrugged. He sighed. "I don't really want to search today. Why don't we take a day off?" Izaya suggested. Shizuo rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine."

"Yay~" The raven grinned.

Hours went by with just the two of them wandering around Ikebukuro, doing nothing in particular except looking in a couple stores. It was pretty much a useless, but peaceful day. They walked down the street, on the sidewalk, side by side, and chatted with each other. Occasionally there would be those awkward silences, but it didn't bother either of them. Izaya glanced down at their hands, that were almost close enough to touch. He glanced up at Shizuo, who looked straight ahead, sucking on a cigarette. He acted like he was looking the other way and slowly inched his hand closer to the blondes, but just as he was about to intertwine their fingers, Shizuo reached up pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, and blowing white smoke. Izaya quickly put his hands behind his back.

As they kept walking in silence Izaya suddenly bumped into a tall man. He stumbled back a little, making Shizuo stop. "Hey watch i-"

"So sorry I didn't see you." The tall man said. Izaya narrowed his eyes, feeling like that was suppose to be an insult. He looked up seeing a familiar face. It was Rosque. The guy that sold them that medicine Shinra wanted.

"Well look who it is." Rosque grinned, his eyes focused on Izaya's. "The man with the beautiful eyes."

Izaya adverted his eyes from him.

"Hey don't look away from me. I want to see your eyes." He grabbed the end of Izaya's chin and looked him in the eyes. He smiled a seductive smile at him. Izaya wasn't amused. He was annoyed. This guy already hit on him once.

"Look I'm not interested in you so take your hands off me." the raven slapped Rosque's hand away from his face.

"Don't be that way. Why don't you come hang out with me for awhile? We can go to my place." Rosque snaked one of his arms around Izaya's waist, pulling him up against him. The informant scowled. Horny-ass human. He narrowed his eyes, trying to squirm out of his hold.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, and looked over to see what was taking that flea so long and didn't like what he saw. He immediately threw his cigarette to the ground, crushing it beneath his foot. He clenched his teeth and walked over to the man holding Izaya and trying to get close to his face. He roughly grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and brought him close to his face, making him lose his grip on Izaya, who stumbled back again. His eyes widened as he saw the look in Shizuo's eyes. He looked like he was going to kill Rosque. He'd seen a look like that before...but not like this one.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing." Shizuo's tone was low and threatening.

"Eh..? You again?" Rosque scowled.

"Yeah. Me." The look in Shizuo's eyes grew. Izaya backed away a little.

The blonde's grip tightened on Rosque's shirt. "Look. I'm only going to tell you this once." Shizuo's anger was taking him over. Controlling him.

"Tell me what?" Rosque had a challenging look in his eyes. "Get your fucking hands off me."

"Not until you keep your fucking hands off him!" He shouted, pointing to Izaya, who blinked. Why is Shizuo protecting him again?

"No can do." Rosque smirked, which fueled Shizuo's anger.

"I'm sure you can."

Rosque shook his head, glancing at Izaya, who stood there not really sure what to do. "So why don't you just let me go and I'll make him mine."

The blonde's eye twitched. He was about to snap. Mine? His? No fucking way. He would not allow this. Not now. Not ever.

He gripped Rosque with both his hands, lifting him off the ground.

"HE'S FUCKING MINE!" Shizuo shouted, catching the attention of by standers, who stopped to see what was going on. "NOT HERS, NOT HIS, AND ESPECIALLY NOT YOURS, MINE. HE'S MINE.!"

By this time Rosque looked like he was about to shit himself. Izaya froze. Not sure if he was hearing this correctly. His mouth dropped open in surprise. Shizuo took one of his hands, balling it up into a fist and socked Rosque right in the face, making him go flying. He hit on the other side of the road, on the other side walk and laid unconscious on the ground. Shizuo was burning with anger. People scurried by , not wanting to get in the way of this unleashed beast. Izaya didn't realize the blonde had started fast walking, until his was roughly tugged by the chain. He was still in shock. By now he would have teased Shizuo or made some kind of snarky comment...but no..he was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked. Shizuo had said he was his. His. Why though? The raven blushed, biting his lip as he was tugged. He couldn't help the smile that started to spread across his face.

**Mehh...I hope you liked it. Sorry the ending was shitting but I had such writers block on this chapter and I didn't want to add more. UGUU. **


	11. Confusion

**Here's chapter eleven~! Woo Hope you like please Review~! I really loved all the reviews I got for Chapter Ten you guys don't know how happy that made me. Thank you so much. (Sorry for any typos/errors) **

**Music I listened to while writing: **

**-****Durarara! OST [Vol.1] Walk on the Diagonal #03**

**-****Durarara! OST [Vol.1] Bottled Angel #12**

**Chapter Eleven: Confusion**

"You brute! Would you slow down!?" Izaya had to shout at the blonde, who was furiously walking a few feet ahead of him. Unfortunately the chains linking them together was practically dragging the Informant. It was actually starting to make his wrists hurt. Shizuo though paid no attention to him whatsoever. Nope. He just kept on fast walking down the street. He's been mad before but nothing like this. No this was a different kind of anger. He didn't even know what kind of anger this was! Hell! He didn't even know there WAS different kinds of anger! It all seemed the same to him until now. He shook his head furiously, his fist clenched tight.

"Damn Izaya, damn people, damn city, damn everything!" Shizuo mumbled under his breath.

"Shizu-chan!" He faintly heard Izaya say that blasted nickname. He wasn't really paying attention to anything so everything sounded distant to him. He ignored him and took a sharp right around a corner. He kept walking and suddenly stopped, grabbing a door handle to a local coffee shop and swinging it open. He stepped in, walking to the counter. There was a line but who the fuck cares. He cut in front of everyone and went straight to the front.

"Um...excuse me sir you're going to have to wait, there is a line." the young teenager working behind the counter pointed behind him. He glared at the girl.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?!" He shouted.

"Hey back of the line buddy!" Someone shouted. Shizuo ignored the person that shouted at him, he would have punched the guy but...something told him not to. He shook his head clearly annoyed.

"Look just give me some damn milk and I'll leave you alone." He tried to keep his voice low.

"Sir you have to wait at the back of the line." Poor girl. Having to deal with Shizuo in this state.

"JUST GIVE ME SOME MILK." He slammed his hand down on the counter making the girl nearly jump out of her skin. She nodded quickly and went to get him some. The blonde sighed and walked over to a table, sitting down at it. He could feel peoples eyes on him. Ugh. That made him uncomfortable. He never liked being the center of attention. Izaya sat down across from him, not looking at him. He looked somewhat amused. Fucking Flea. He adjusted the shades on his eyes to hide his face more and watched at the girl from the counter hesitantly walked over, setting a glass of milk onto the table. He mumbled a quiet thank you and she nodded, retreating back to behind the counter, still looking scared.

He picked up the glass of milk and started to drink it. Hopefully this would calm him down at least a little bit. Shizuo turned his head and stared out the window they were sitting by and kept drinking his glass of milk. He glanced at Izaya, who surprisingly sat quietly. He narrowed his eyes. Why is the Flea being so quiet. That was unusual. Usually he would have tried to provoke him or something by now. He rolled his eyes and just ignored him. The milk was kind of helping which was good. He finished the milk off and put the glass down on the table. He took in a deep breath and then sighed.

"So I'm yours now Shizu-chan~?" Izaya's voice startled him for a moment and he looked at the other with a questioning expression.

"Excuse me?" Shizuo frowned, narrowing his eyes behind his shades. Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"Back there with that Rosque guy."

As soon as the name left Izaya's lips, Shizuo let out a low growling sound. The informant blinked at him then chuckled, leaning forward on the table.

"You said I was yours." He eyed the blonde. "Why?"

Shizuo blinked. "Wait...what? No I didn't. I never said anything like that." He scoffed.

"What are you so stupid that you forgot what you said?" Izaya chuckled again.

"Watch it Flea." Shizuo growled in a threatening tone.

"I'm only curious Shizu-chan. You said it not me."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He shook his head. The raven sighed, shaking his head also.

_Beep Beep Beep _

Izaya looked down at his pocket, seeing his cell phone going off. He fished it out and with the flick of his wrist he opened it up.

"Hello? Shinra~"

Shizuo merely glanced at him as he answered his cell phone. He turned his head and began looking out the window again. He sighed. He knew very well what he had said back there. Izaya didn't have to remind him. It all happened so fast. He didn't mean to say that. It all just kind of came out at once. He bit it lip, his mind thinking back on it. Is that what he really thought? That Izaya was HIS and HIS alone? He reached his hand up and rubbed his face. He felt confused in a sort of way. Confused about what though? His feelings maybe? He glanced at Izaya again who kept jabbering on the phone with...Shinra was it? Why did he say that Izaya was His? Did he actually like...him? But...how would that be possible? Cause its not. He sighed again. Who was he kidding? He knew something was there that he couldn't explain. Whether it be his feelings or something else. Dammit he hated being confused. It was the worst feeling ever. He groaned.

"So damn confusing!" He mumbled a bit too loudly, making Izaya look at him questioningly. He mentally slapped himself for being confused. He rubbed his temples with his finger tips until Izaya hung up the phone.

"Shinra wants us to come over."

"What the fuck for?" Shizuo frowned. He really didn't feel like going to that guy. He was already pissed off from the incident before. The informant shrugged.

"He said something about having us over for dinner."

"He chains us together then he wants to invite us for dinner. He really does want to die doesn't he." The blonde shook his head. Izaya chuckled and stood up. He pulled his wallet out, setting some money on the table for the glass of milk that Shizuo had drank.

"He said come whenever."

"Then lets go never." Shizuo stood up stretching his arms. Just before the two walked out, Shizuo made eye contact with the girl behind the counter and he nodded as if saying thank you for the milk, but the girl only ducked, hiding. The blonde rolled his eyes and followed Izaya out the door and down the street.

"You know now that I think about it...that's the first time I've seen you get jealous." Izaya spoke, looking up at Shizuo, who walked next to him.

"Jealous? What?"

"Look I know you're stupid and all but...I know you know what I'm talking about." Izaya smirked.

"Afraid I don't know. Sorry." The blonde shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Jealous? Shizuo Heiwajima? Jealous? No way. Nu-uh. He was so not jealous of Rosque. He just...didn't like his hands all over Izaya. Shizuo frowned. He was thinking about it again. Ugh. No. He didn't want to feel confused. He glanced down at Izaya. You know...he never really realized how short Izaya was compared to him. He smiled.

"You know you're really short."

Izaya frowned and looked up at Shizuo. "No I'm not. You're just freakishly tall." He narrowed his eyes.

Shizuo laughed a little and waved him off. "Better than being short." He mumbled under his breath, but not loud enough for Izaya to hear.

The two kept walking down the street until they finally reached Shinra's apartment complex. They made their way in and came up to his specific apartment. They knocked on the door and a headless women answered it.

"Yo Celty." Shizuo nodded to her and walked in along with Izaya following close behind him.

"Shizuo! Izaya! So nice to see you!" Shinra popped out from the kitchen, greeting them.

"It's not nice to see you." Shizuo frowned at Shinra's overly happy self.

"Ooh ouch! So mean~! Well I hope you guys are hungry."

Shizuo and Izaya exchanged glances.

"Celty if you would please take Izaya's coat and hang it for him."

The headless women 'nodded' and she took his coat, walking off with it. Izaya glanced over at a clock on the wall. 5:23 p.m. Wow it was already that late in the day? The two took seats next to each other at the dinner table as Shinra and Celty began bringing out food and other side dishes. Once all were seated they said thank's and began eating.

"So Shinra why did you invite us over~?" Izaya questioned.

"What? I can't invite two of my friends over?" He chuckled and Izaya shrugged. Dinner went on and they all ate and there were even a few laughs shared between them. Once they all finished Shizuo tried to help clean up but Shinra had insisted that they were guest and they shouldn't have to clean. Celty turned on the television for them and pat the couch as if telling them to take a seat. Shizuo glanced at Izaya and walked over to the couch, sitting down. Ah that was comfortable. He relaxed as his eyes watched the moving pictures on the television. Izaya soon got up from the table and joined the blonde on the couch. He sighed, plopping down next to him and getting comfortable. Behind them they could both hear Shinra and Celty cleaning up. The informant stretched his arms and slouched.

Time passed and passed. The two sat there quietly just watching television together. Shinra and Celty had finished cleaning up and walked into the living room, to join the two on the couch.

"Oh hey~" Izaya smirked as the two came and plopped down on their second couch. Shinra nodded to Izaya and grinned as they all began watching television. After a while the sun went down and it was nearly nine o'clock. The raven yawned and stretched his arms. Man was he tired.

"We better get going." He turned to Shinra saying.

"Aww..are you serious?" The doctor pouted. He nodded.

"Hey Shizu-chan lets ge-" He stopped talking when he saw the blonde was fast asleep with his head hanging. He smiled a little. "Shizu-chan~" He poked Shizuo in the arm. He stirred a little in his sleep. He poked him again.

"Aww would you look at that. He's sound asleep." Shinra said with a grin. Izaya glanced at him. "Why don't you let him sleep? You guys can just stay here tonight."

"Well..." The informant looked from Shinra to Shizuo, who was still asleep. "Fine."

"Yay! I'm going to go get blankets for you guys~" He gave Izaya a wink and left the room. Celty had gone to bed not long ago, so her bedroom door was shut. The raven sighed and leaned back against the couch. Today had been a some what long day. He glanced over at Shizuo. _"HE'S MINE"_ Shizuo's words echoed in his head. He couldn't help but smile again. He heard the blonde stir again in his sleep and looked over at him just as he moved and laid himself down on the couch long ways with his head in Izaya's lap.

"Hey Shizu-chan..." The informant blushed a little when he felt the blonde's head in his lap.

"Mm..comfy..." He heard Shizuo whisper. He tensed up, then relaxed, letting him stay there.

"Okay! I got blankets!" Shinra burst in, holding who knows how many blankets and pillows.

"Shhh." Izaya turned his head toward Shinra, putting his index finger to his lips, then pointing down at his lap. Shinra immediately went quiet and had a questioning look on his face. He walked over and saw what he was pointing at. He grinned and nodded at Izaya, who returned the smile. Shinra dropped the blankets on the floor, grabbing one really large, fluffy one and throwing it across Shizuo's body. Shinra got them all comfortable with blankets and pillows.

"There." He smiled at Izaya again.

"Thanks Shinra~" He nodded at him and the spectacle doctor nodded back.

"Well it's late. So I'm gonna go to bed alright."

"Alright. Night."

Shinra smiled once again and then left the living room. Izaya listened and heard a door shut, assuming it was Shinra going into his bedroom. He adjusted himself a little bit, being sure not to wake the blonde in his lap. He sat there in the darkness with the only light coming from the television, which was on low volume. He yawned and rested one of his arms on Shizuo's neck. He looked down at the sleeping blonde. He moved his hands and ran one of them through those blonde strands of hair. It was so soft and silky. He smiled to himself and began running his fingers through his hair repetitively He kept smiling, leaning his head back against the top of the couch and closed his eyes.

"So I'm yours Shizu-chan?" He actually kind of liked the way that sounded. 'Being Shizu-chan's.' But then again that kind of sounded like he was being owned and he didn't really like that. He shrugged the thought away and just continued running his fingers through Shizuo's hair. He didn't have to think about that right now...but I guess you could say...that he didn't really mind being called Shizu-chan's. To his surprise he actually wanted Shizuo to call him his. WANTED him to. He chuckled a little to himself. Look what this brute was doing to him. He shook his head, still smiling. Oh Shizu-chan.

**Ooh?! What's this Izaya? Oh my god their falling for each other! Yay~! Haha! Anyway~Hope you liked it! Worked hard on this chapter! Please review! I love them so much! But I also love my readers! **


End file.
